


Imagining Fenders

by darktensh17



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Family, Fenders, Fluff, Humour, Kids, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:11:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 91
Words: 22,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Fenders ficclets in response to the 'imagine your otp' prompts on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine your OTP carving their initials into a tree.

“It looks more like someone was attempting to spell a word and forgot.” Anders said as an after thought. “Or that they didn’t actually know how to spell a two letter sound.”

Carved into the tree in front of them was ‘AF’

Fenris tilted his head and had to admit that it looked fairly silly as well but it was their AF. “I do not mind if no one understand it.”

Chuckling Anders pulled him close and pressed a kiss to his brow. “It’ll be our little secret then. I kind of like the thought of people staring at it trying to figure out what it is. Do you think it will became a thing around Kirkwall, the mysterious AF carved into all the trees.”

“I think you are thinking about this entirely too much.” There was a smile on Fenris’ face though and that was all that mattered to Anders


	2. Asking forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your person A of your OTP being partly responsible for the death of person B. The guilt and sadness rips at person A’s heart, spiraling them into a deep depression. Meanwhile, person B’s ghost is standing close to A, whispering forgiveness and consolidations. But person A can’t hear them

Fenris will never forget that day, watching as Hawke plunged the knife into Anders back. He had only told Hawke to end Anders life because he could tell that it was what Anders had wanted, it did not make the guilt any less real.

After the battle Fenris remained in Kirkwall, not only because he had no where to go but because he wanted to do everything he could to gain Anders forgiveness, to continue his legacy of helping those who had no help. He helped to rebuild Kirkwall, establish a Circle that served as more of a school than a prison, where mages could come and go freely, and he also had begun an initiative to better the lives of the elves in Kirkwall. None of it would ever be perfect of course but it was good work and it was a start.

It was easy enough to forget about his grief during the day when he could throw himself into his work. At night when he was alone in his mansion, now fixed up and cleaned, there was nothing left to distract him. He had given up drinking to dull the feelings since it did not work. Instead he would kneel before his bed praying for forgiveness until his voice was hoarse ans he could finally fall asleep. It seemed the only time he was happy and at peace was when he was in his dreams.

He would never know that there was nothing to forgive. That every moment of the day Anders hovered by his side, whispering words of love and telling him that there was no need to blame himself. The only time Anders could ever truly help him though was in Fenris dreams where he would hold him all night long and whisper everything he wished Fenris could hear during the day.

_I love you._


	3. Sunburn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP going to the beach and Person A ends up getting such a bad burn that Person B has to sit through their whimpering to put cream on their back.

“You are the healer, can you not simply magic away the sunburn?” Fenris asked in annoyance, and perhaps more than a little amusement, as he rubbed as mildly scented ointment over Anders back.

Anders huffed in indignation and then moaned in pain as it aggravated his sun burn. “I could but it would be useless, some things the body heals better on its own.”

“And so until such a time I must listen to you whine and apply this aloe vera on to your skin several times a day.” Taking care of Anders didn’t really bother Fenris all that much, Fenris was more irritated with the fact that right now Anders was in too much pain to do too much cuddling and sex was definitely out of the question. “Why did you not have a cream to protect you from the sun?”

“Sorry that my pasty white skin annoys you! We can’t all be dark skinned gods.” Fenris tended to forget how cranky Anders could be when he was annoyed or in pain. “Next time we decide to have impromptu sex on the beach I’ll be sure to cover myself in white cream before so that I don’t burn.”

Fenris sighed and leaned over to press a kiss to Anders brow. “I am sorry you are in pain, and do not think I did not enjoy the sex…even with all the sand that ended up in uncomfortable places.”

“Good to know all my pain was worth it.” While his tone was still sullen, Fenris could see that Anders was smiling.


	4. Christmas kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP’s children waking them up early on Christmas morning.

Since ‘retiring’ from a life of adventuring, blowing up random buildings, and running a ‘secret’ free clinic, though he still had a free clinic, Anders had gotten used to sleeping in. When he was woken up too early he tended to be cranky and very verbal about his unhappiness.

When the twins cake jumping on the bed that morning calling ‘Dad and Papa it’s morning!’ excitedly, he tried to go back to sleep.

 

Beside him Fenris chuckled and, by the sounds of the squeals that followed, had captured them for cuddles. He didn’t have much time to appreciate the quiet before they were clamouring over him. “Dad get up! Papa says we can open gifts when you get out of bed!”

Anders’ huffed and rolled over to pull them down for his own cuddles. “Your papa is very cruel.” He told them as he give them both good morning kisses.

Fenris only gave him what Anders had dubbed THE LOOK; one eyebrow raised and a small smirk of amusement on his lips. “You are the one who told them to come in as soon as they woke up.”

“Fiiiine, you win, it is cruel when you three gang up on me.” Anders said as he released the twins. “Go and get comfortable and Papa and I will be out in a minute.”

The twins gave him a look that was so much like Fenris’ Anders couldn’t help but snort. “I promise on Miss Kitty Wiskers.”

Satisfied the two ran out, their voices carrying through the halls of the small house.

Anders looked over at Fenris and pulled him into a deep kiss. “You spoil them too much.”

“As though you are not just as bad.” Fenris told him as he returned the kiss. “Now let’s get out of bed before they come back in here demanding that we hurry up.”

Even though Anders hated early mornings, this day was shaping up to be a good day.


	5. French kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP french kissing for the first time, and the excitement, nervuosness and firey passion flowing through them as they tease each other with their tongues.

“What do you think you are you doing with your tongue!”

When Anders had imagined his first Orlesian kiss with Fenris it certainly hadn’t been like this. It had started good at first; their lips pressing together softly, Anders massaging Fenris’ lips with his own, and then he had opened his mouth and pressed his tongue against Fenris lips, slipping it inside, and then Fenris had just flipped.

 

“It’s an Orlesian kiss, haven’t you ever heard of it?”

Fenris gave him The Look; the ‘you’re an idiot I was a slave’ look that Anders hated so much.

Anders rolled his eyes. “Riiight, well then let me show you.” If Fenris knew what it was he would be more likely to let Anders plunder his mouth with his tongue.

He could see Fenris considering it before nodding. “Show me.” A demand and so very Fenris when he was unsure of things.

And so Anders showed him; he pressed his lips against Fenris’ and ran his tongue along those lips he loved so much asking for permission to enter. When he was granted that permission he was careful to go slowly as he slipped his tongue inside and explored Fenris’ mouth, even trying to coax the elf’s tongue into dancing with his. When Fenris finally did it was hesitant but became more bold as he gained confidence. Soon enough he was taking over and pressing his tongue into Anders mouth.

Anders had never been so turned on by a kiss in his life.


	6. Coma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Person A of your OTP is for whatever reason in a coma and Person B is right there next to Person A holding his/her hand wishing that Person A would somehow wake up.

There were very few times that Anders had encountered any wound that he could not heal. There were many diseases that he could not treat and he could not regrow limbs but this…

Anders ran a hand down Fenris’ cheek, his skin just warm enough to remind the world that he was still alive. He had healed the physical wounds and yet Fenris remained asleep, like the tale of the sleeping maiden that was told to children. A simple kiss would not wake Fenris up though, no matter how much Anders wished it would.

“Wake up my love.” Anders whispered and pressed his lips to Fenris’ unresponsive ones. He was not surprised when there was no reaction, and so he continued to pray and to continue to try and heal what could not be healed.


	7. Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP passing notes under the table at a fancy dinner.

The party was not only long and boring but it was absolutely torturous. Anders didn’t know why Hawke had dragged him here, but he suspected it had something to do with the man being unbelievably cruel, and also the fact that he hated these high society dinners more than anyone else.

Anders looked across the table at his lover who looked the most uncomfortable of all. Anders felt his heart go out to Fenris. He couldn’t imagine how the elf felt here; not only was he an elf among human nobles, he was incredibly exotic looking, had been treated like an object or pet more than once, and worst of all it probably reminded him of his past as a slave. Anders wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around and murmur that everything would be alright before whisking him away. Unfortunately they had agreed act as support for Hawke so that meant that they couldn’t leave, not without causing a scene.

He watched as the noble to Fenris’ right leaned over the elf, ignoring him completely, to speak to the woman on his left. The elf tensed and looked angrily down at his plate. It hurt him to see Fenris so miserable, to see him degraded and made into nothing again. A thought suddenly struck him though, Fenris wasn’t a slave any more, he had gained so much in the time he had been free.

Smiling to himself Anders dug out the stylus he always kept on him and scribble something on to the silk napkin sitting next to his plate. He then caught Fenris’ eye and was sure his lover was watching as he held the napkin under the table for Fenris to take.He smiled when he felt Fenris’ fingers brush against him as he took the napkin.

Every night that he could he went up to Fenris’ mansion so that they could practice Fenris’ reading, and do some other fun things. Fenris had been making great progress in his reading and could puzzle things out on his own now with only a little bit of difficulty.

He watched now as Fenris’ brow furrowed as he slowly read what Anders had written. Eventually though Fenris fought back a chuckle and looked up at Anders with that small secret smile that he loved so much. The note held only a nonsensical poem but it had served its purpose. He wasn’t at all prepared for how happy he was when he saw Fenris tuck it close to his heart for safe keeping. His heart swelled with love and for the rest of the night he made sure to send an occasional little note Fenris’ way, and was happy when Fenris even sent one back with nothing but a kiss mark from lips stained with wine.


	8. Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP rescuing a lost dog or cat together and returning the pet to the grateful and worried sick owner.

Fenris was going to kill the mage. He was going to find the best way to torture him and then he was going to dump his body in the harbour. Even better he may find the worst thing possible to do to him over and over again as an act of revenge for this.

Fenris was a warrior and not a kitten rescuer.

“Be careful of the claws! They’re sharp!” Anders called up unhelpfully from the ground, the little girl who’s kitten was stuck in the tree clinging to his robes.

“Please save Mr. Fluffykins mister!”

Death would not be good enough for Anders.

Before him the kitten hissed angrily and took a swipe at him when he tried to reach for him. It was a good thing he was wearing his gauntlets or he would have ended up with some nasty scratches. It didn’t help his temper when the little beast kept backing further and further away from him.

“Here kitty, kitty.” He ground out, stretching his hand to try and grab it again. This time he managed to grab it by the scruff of its neck and pull it toward him. He wasn’t at all prepared when it latched on to him, its claws seeming to find the few areas of his body not covered by armour. Fenris couldn’t help but hiss is pain as he kept hold of the cat and quickly climbed down.

He quickly pulled the creature off of him and held it out to its own. “Here.”

The little girl looked up at him wide eyed and took her cat. “Thank you mister! You’re my hero!” She gave him a hug and then dragged her cat off.

“It is no wonder the cat tried to run away.” Fenris observed sullenly as Anders came over and hugged him.

“You did a good thing love and you’re my hero too.” He gave Fenris a kiss and then took his arm to look at the scratch ones. “Once I deal with these I’ll give you your reward.”


	9. Singing in Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP singing in the rain.

Fenris watched as Anders spun around in the rain, laughing with his arms spread out as though to catch as much of the water drops as possible. It was only raining lightly but the sky was darkening and Fenris did not doubt that the mage would catch his death if he were to stay out in it for too long.

When Anders turned to him he was smiling. “Come join me Fenris! It’s fun!”

“You are insane and will become ill and I will not nurse you back to health.” Certainly not over stupidity, Fenris thought to himself.

“I won’t get sick!” Anders said with a laugh as he walked over and grabbed Fenris’ gauntlet covered hands. “Dance and sing with me!” He spun Fenris around and launched into a song that would likely have made Isabela blush and everyone else cringe at how off-tone it was.

Though he was annoyed at being dragged out into the rain, Fenris was enjoying it, though he would never admit that out loud.


	10. Strip tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Person A of your OTP doing a sexy striptease for Person B

Such a simple movement should not be so mesmerizing but Anders couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight of Fenris’ swaying hips. He must have died and gone to the Maker’s side because there was no way that this was real, Fenris would never willingly give him a strip tease. Of course the shirt that was thrown at his face was hard to deny.

“You are not paying attention mage, if you are not interested I can stop.” Fenris hands were teasing the band of his leggings, and as Anders watched he hooked his thump into the waist band and lowered it just a little.

Anders shook his head quickly. “If you stop I may go crazy, Maker help me you sexy elf.”

Fenris’ laugh was rich and he obliged Anders by slowly sliding the leggings down those once again sinfully swaying hips. Inch by inch he revealed the deliciously tanned, lyrium branded flesh, by the time he slipped them off, toes curling around the garment to toss it to the side, Anders was ready to jump him.

“Get over here you sexy elf so that I can ravish you.” With an infuriatingly sexy smirk Fenris did just.


	11. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP just listening to music and holding hands.

It started with Anders asking about the lute that Fenris kept in his room. Not only did it seem out of place but it also seemed to be almost as well cared for as Fenris’ sword and armour. Fenris had only shrugged and said something along the lines of it deterring would be criminals, a reason that didn’t even make an ounce of sense to Anders but he let it go.

He discovered the actual reason for the presence of the lute when he stopped by at Fenris’ for a surprise visit one night. When he slipped into the mansion he could hear the sounds of music coming from upstairs. It was a a nice melody that made Anders think of a calm spring day, it was also accompanied by soft singing in what Anders suspected was Arcanum.

Anders tried to be as quiet as he could as he made his way upstairs. Normally Fenris would have heard and felt his presence right away, this time it seemed that he did not, or perhaps he was simply ignoring Anders, either was possible. Since he didn’t want Fenris to stop, Anders stayed just inside the doorway to watch and listen.

There was a small smile on Fenris’ face as he played the last notes of the song. “You can come in mage.”

It seemed Fenris had known here was here, it may not seem like an important detail but to Anders it meant that Fenris had allowed him to see this moment. “You play beautifully, why haven’t you ever played for me before?” He walked over and sat behind Fenris, pulling his elf close to his chest.

“It is only something I do on occasion, it is hardly worth listening to.” Anders could tell that Fenris was embarrassed and it was just so cute, especially with the way there was a slight flush to his skin as he fought back a blush.

“I think it was beautiful.” He kissed the back of Fenris’ neck and then moved his hands so that they were gently cupping Fenris. “Play for me again?”

Fenris scoffed slightly but nodded and began to strum the strings of the lute.


	12. Thunderstorm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP calming their child(ren) in the middle of the night during a thunderstorm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song used is Vienna Teng’s ‘Lullaby for a Stormy Night’

The first crack of thunder startles Fenris awake. He was such a light sleeper that he usually woke up from the lightest of sounds, more so now with the twins. Seconds after the thunder hit he heard the cries of the twins as they were awoken by the sound. Fenris reached over and shook Anders to wake him before going over to pick the twins up out of their crib.

Einar was crying the loudest, with Leto’s cry being softer than his brother’s. When Fenris and Anders had been choosing names they couldn’t decide on anything until Hawke had suggested using their old names, names that were not theirs anymore but had been. They had thought about it long and hard before finally agreeing that the names felt right.

“Hush my little ones.” Fenris cooed as he held both of them close, relinquishing Leto when Anders came to help. Einar squalled for the longest time, getting louder with every clap of thunder. Fenris sat down in the rocking chair and began to sing a lullaby for them.

_“Little child, be not afraid  
Though rain pounds harshly against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
I am here tonight”_

He accepted Leto when Anders brought him over again, cuddling them both against his chest as he rocked, Anders close by his side.

_“Little child, be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes and lightning flash  
Illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight”_

Leto calmed long before Einar did, cooing softly before slowly dozing off. Einar had quieted but was not yet asleep, staring at Fenris with large teary green eyes.

_“And someday you’ll know  
That nature is so  
The same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
On forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you’ll see  
In the morning”_

Anders joined in for the chorus, his voice not made for singing but still blending in with Fenris’ own voice.

_“Little child, be not afraid  
Though storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight_

_Little child, be not afraid  
Though wind makes creatures of our trees  
And their branches to hands, they’re not real, understand  
And I am here tonight”_

He did not reach the second line of the chorus before Einar too had followed his brother into sleep. Fenris smiled as he stared down at the two sleeping babes, feeling his heart swell with happiness. “We are so blessed.”

Anders leaned over to kiss both the twins’ forehead and then kissed Fernis lovingly on the lips. “Yes, we are.”


	13. Spin the bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP as children, having to kiss in a game of spin the bottle.

Sometimes Fenris has dreams of his past, dreams that he rarely remembers come morning. Tonight he has another such dream, a dream of a time before his family came to be Danarius’ property.

_“Leto come and play with us!” Varania calls him and he runs to her, smiling at the older sister he loves so much._

_“What are we playing?”_

_Varania leads him to where a group of boys and girls are sitting in a circle, they are mostly elves but there are a few human servants there as well. “You spin this bottle and then you have to kiss the person that it lands on.”_

_Leto isn’t sure that the game sounds fun but if Varania enjoys it then he is determined to enjoy it as well, in his eyes his big sister can do no wrong. He sits down in the circle next to his sister and watches as the the other children spin the bottle, kissing and then spinning again. It really isn’t all that interesting and he gets bored very quickly._

_He is daydreaming when his sister giggles and tells him to pay attention. Looking up he notices that the bottle is pointed at him. There is a blond haired human boy standing in front of him, someone who is about his age. Standing up quickly he looks into the boy’s honey coloured eyes, he sees them staring back into his own emerald ones. The both blush and look quickly away from each other._

_The other children grow impatient begin to chant ‘Kiss, kiss, kiss.’ Leto looks up again when the other boy moves closer and blushes darkly when his lips brush Leto’s ever so gently. It is only a brief touch and the boy is quickly scrambling away, leaving the game._

_Leto stares after him until Varania tells him that it’s his turn to spin the bottle and he shakes his head and tells her he isn’t feeling well so he’s going to lay down. If he had been honest he would have simply said that he didn’t think he wanted to kiss anyone else._

When Fenris wakes there is a sense of confusion and anger as the dream fades away and along with it the memory. He is so used to this by now that he simply curls up into the warm body wrapped around him and smiles as sleepy honey eyes open and Anders gives him a kiss before going back to sleep.


	14. Teething

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP’s baby teething, keeping them up all night with his/her cries, and the entire family trying various ways to put him/her to sleep.

When the twins began teething it was a nightmare. Even with Anders healing, and the occasional careful application of a cooling spell, there was only so much that they could do to ease the process and the pain that the twins were feeling.

Everyone seemed to have an opinion about how to ease the process. Hawke and Aveline had both suggested teething tools, Merrill had suggested herbs and cold, Varric said baby dwarves usually sucked on rocks when teething, and Isabela had suggested lots and lots of booze, for them and the babies.

They had ignored Isabela’s suggestion outright, and Varric’s as well, and had settled on a mixture of the other opinions. They had purchased some teething toys with water inside that could be cooled down so that it numbed the pain, Anders had made a poultice that they rubbed on the babies gums several times a day to dull pain and help with the swelling. It wasn’t perfect but it seemed to be helping somewhat.

Even with all that there twins still woke up during the night crying and Fenris and Anders got up every time to rock them back to sleep. Sometimes they walked around rocking the twins, or sat in the rocking chairs that Varric had bought for them, a few times Fenris had even sung the twins to sleep, his voice soothing as he held them both to his chest.

It wasn’t an easy time but they accepted it with patience and love, and lots and lots of sleepless nights.


	15. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine person A throwing person B a surprise party to celebrate something they thought was forgotten.

Things were entirely too quiet as Fenris made his way toward his mansion. His senses were telling him that something was wrong. He pulled off his sword and held it ready as he dropped into a half crouch and made his way to the door. Fenris had never doubted his senses before and so he was not going to proceed further without some preparation.

When he pushed open the door he was not at all anticipating what happened next.

“SURPRISE!”

Fenris’ heart skipped a beat and his marking flashed in reaction to his surprise. “what is going on here?” His voice came out as a growl and as he holstered his sword.

Anders came forward and took his arm giving him a deep kiss. “It’s your name day.”

“I do not have a name day.” Fenris replied, not appreciating being on re receiving end of Anders’ jokes.

The mage chuckled and hugged him close. “I know love, that’s why I chose the day we first met as a perfect day for your name day. I hope you don’t mind, I just wanted to do something special for you.”

Fenris sighed and deflated, how could he stay angry at Anders. “Thank you.”

Grinning Anders lead Fenris further inside to where their friends were gathered to help him celebrate.


	16. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Person A of your OTP standing alone, feeling ashamed, embarrassed, or unwanted. Person B is the only one who notices, and they know what to say to make Person A feel better.

The Chantry lay in ruins, Hawke had chosen to spare Anders and force him to take responsibility for his actions. Now Anders stood to the side away from everyone, knowing that he was hated.

Fenris despite his anger could not hate Anders. He felt betrayed and hurt, but his heart still longed for Anders and his touch. He couldn’t tell him that though, the hurt was too great, but as he walked by he reached out his hand just enough for it to brush against Anders, willing him to understand.

If he had looked back as he walked by he would have seen the grief stricken in Anders face transform into one of hope as he followed after Fenris, rejoining the group.


	17. Laugh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine person A being completely turned on by the way person B laughs

The first time Anders heard Fenris laugh he was more surprised than anything. Fenris’ laugh, his real laugh and not just a laugh of derision or mockery, was deep and warm. Later when they were finally together and he was able to fully appreciate Fenris’ laughter, he would lay against Fenris’ chest and say the most ridiculous and funny things just to hear and feel Fenris’ laugh. When Fenris laughed it was something that went through his entire body with the sound of it causing a rumbling in Fenris’ chest. There was something about it that curled Anders toes and made him want to jump Fenris right then and there.

Now a days he tended to guard Fenris’ laughs jealously.


	18. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP sitting together when the usually shy person A asks for person B to kiss them. The are bold, and person B gives in right away.

Anders listened carefully as Fenris slowly read aloud form the book sitting on the desk in front of them. Over the last few months his reading had improved greatly and he only had trouble with the occasional word. Anders was amazed at the progress he had made since Anders had taken over his reading lessons.

“Anders.”

Anders looked over at Fenris, not realizing his thoughts had drifted. “Yes love?”

Fenris looked almost shy for a moment. “If I can finish this chapter without needing aid I wish for a reward.”

“Oh? What sort of reward?” He couldn’t help the teasing note that crept into his voice, Fenris was so cute when he was shy and embarrassed.

“A kiss.” Fenris replied as he looked back down at the book. “I wish for a kiss if I can finish the chapter without any aid.”

Well now! Anders was certainly not going to say no to that! “A kiss it will be then!”

Fenris nodded and went back to his reading looking determined. Anders smiled as he listened, letting Fenris work through the words that he had trouble with. If he helped then the deal the reward would be void in Fenris’ mind, and Anders really wanted to kiss Fenris.

Eventually Fenris finished and Anders was about to lean over and give him a kiss when Fenris threw himself into Anders’ lap and proceeded to snog him silly. Anders of course had no issues with that and happily gave Fenris’ the reward he’d asked for, and a lot more after.


	19. Handmade gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP giving each other handmade gifts. Person A knows theirs isn’t as good, but person B treasures it and puts it on display to show how much they love it.

Fenris looked down at the carving he had tried to make for Anders for his name day. It was supposed to be of a mighty tiger but it resembled a misshapen mule more than anything. Why had he listened to Merrill when she had told him to make something for Anders? While he knew Anders would not ridicule him for it, he should never have made the attempt and bought something instead. Now it was too late as Anders would soon be here and he had only finished the carving an hour ago after returning from the market with the food he would be serving Anders for dinner.

“I am a fool.”

“Oh I wouldn’t say that, you can be silly but you’re a far cry from a fool.”

Fenris’ head jerked up and he immediately tried to hide the carving, hoping that Anders had not seen it. Unfortunately luck was not on his side.

“Is that for me?” Anders asked as he sat next to Fenris, offering him a smile.

“It is nothing to be excited about… ” Pulling his hands out from behind his back he presented the carving to Anders. “It was intended to be a tiger, as you can see I have failed in that.”

Anders took the carving almost reverently. “You made this for me?” He looked up and smiled widely at Fenris’ nod, tears even appearing in his eyes. “Thank you love, it’s the best gift I have ever received.” He pulled Fenris into a tight hug which Fenris returned.

He didn’t think the gift was worthy enough for Anders but he could not deny that it made Anders happy, and seeing Anders happy was all that mattered to him.


	20. For Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine person B giving up something important to ensure person A’s happiness that they never tell them about afterward.

Fenris had never really been anyone of even mild importance. He had been a slave for as long as he could remember, and even though he was now a free man he was still an elf, a curiosity at most because of his exotic looks, but he had no doubts that he would never live a wealthy life like Hawke did. It had never truly bothered him either when he was on his own, he had lived day to day, content to follow Hawke and to wait until the time that Danarius would come for him and he would kill his former master.

When he and Anders had become a couple he had begun to worry about their future together, something he had never done before. It was only then that what he was became an issue, especially since Anders was an apostate. Fenris’ wanted to be able to take care of him, to give him the things he not only needed but wanted as well.

It took him completely by surprise when Sebastian came to him one day and asked him to come with him when he left for Starkhaven. He offered Fenris not only a position of the highest honour among the guard but also land and a title. For an elven escaped slave it was more than he could ever hope for. He did not even take a moment to consider it before turning it down though. As honoured as he was and as much as he considered Sebastian to be his closest friend, he would not go somewhere Anders could not follow.

He never told Anders about Sebastian’s offer and he never once regretted it.


	21. Peek-a-Boo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP playing Peek-a-Boo with their baby

“Peek-a-Boo!”

Leto giggled and wiggled in amusement as Anders covered his eyes and repeated the action. How something so simple could be so amusing was beyond Fenris’, and judging by the look on his face it was beyond Einar too.

Sometimes it amazed Fenris how different the twins were from each other.

“Try it Fenris! Maybe Einar will like it if you do it for him.” Anders said, followed immediately by another ‘Peek-a-Boo!” and Leto’s delighted giggling.

Shaking his head Fenris went over to try and do the same for Einar, judging by the look on his face Einar was not at all amused. “I thought so. Let us leave these two to their game and go and play with your blocks.” That earned him a smile and a coo from Einar who held out his hands to be picked up.

Yes, Fenris could never understand how the twins were so different from each other.


	22. Spoiling (OT3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine two members of your OT3 sweetly and goofily lavishing affection, cuddles, and presents on the third member, who gets embarrassed but actually loves having so much attention from two people at once.

“Mmm we’ve been ignoring you haven’t we?” Hawke asked as he peppered kisses along the shell of one of Fenris’ long, elegant ears. It caused Fenris to shudder and squirm in Hawke’s lap. At his feet Anders was rubbing a sweet smelling oil into the soles of his feet slowly and despite his embarrassment at having do such a thing, Fenris couldn’t help but moan at the sensation and to melt into Hawke’s embrace.

“You have hardly left me alone.” In the last few weeks Hawke and Anders had gotten some insane idea in their head that they needed to woo Fenris. The two of them had been sending him gifts, inviting him out to dinner, cuddling him, kissing him, and generally making a nuisance out of themselves.

Anders chuckled and kissed the instep of his right foot. “We just want to show you how much we love you, is that really so bad?”

Fenris huffed, ignoring Hawke’s comment about how cute he was when he was pouting, there was no pouting. “It is when I can hardly go anywhere without you two pawing at me.” Not that Fenris would ever admit that he enjoyed all of their attentions and toucher. It made his heart jump to know that they cared about him so much.

Hawke hummed and kissed down his neck, his arms coming around Fenris in order to remove his shirt. “Is it really such a bother? You blush and quiver at every touch, it’s adorable really.”

“There is no blushing!” Fenris insisted, and then made a small sound of surprise as Anders began to suck on his big toe. “W-what are you doing?” He did not like how squeaky his voice came out.

“Making you feel good.” Anders said, pulling away only long enough to reply before going back to sucking and running his tongue around the toe.

It had never occurred to Fenris that such a thing could feel good and be so erotic, but as he watched Anders and felt what the blond was doing, not only were his toes curling in pleasure but his sex was starting to react to it to. Soon he was panting and practically squirming in Hawke’s lap from the pleasure he was feeling.

Hawke’s breath was too hot against his ear as the man moved one hand down to slip into the hem of Fenris’ leggings. “Let me help you with that.”

The hand that wrapped around him was larger, so much larger than Fernis own hands, and it was able to wrap completely around Fenris’ erection. The leggings did not leave much room for movement but Hawke made do, slowly pumping the erection, almost in time with Anders small head bobs around Fenris’ toe.

He really shouldn’t have been so turned on by what was happening, but the pleasure was causing his head to spin and it wasn’t too long after Hawke began to stroke him that Fenris was crying out in pleasure as he came. The small tendrils of magic Anders and Hawke had sent into him were likely what set both him and his markings off.

After kissing Fenris deeply, Hawke shifted him and helped Anders pull Fenris’ legging off completely and then clean him up a little, he then placed him on the bed and cuddled against his right side. Anders joined them soon after, curling up on Fenris left side and kissing him deeply before cuddling him.

Though he was half asleep Fenris had enough mind to wonder about the two of them.

It was Hawke who replied. “Don’t worry about us love, we had enough satisfaction making you feel good. Now sleep.”

Smiling Fenris did just that.


	23. Married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP getting married despite the heavy rain and flood.

“The rain is coming down so hard, do you think it will be okay?” Merrill asked as she looked back at where Isabela was helping Fenris get dressed.

Isabela chuckled and nodded as she fixed the tiara onto Fenris head, arranging his hair just so. “It will be fine kitten, our boys won’t melt from a little bit of rain.”

Fenris frowned as Isabela fussed over him. “This…dress will likely be cumbersome in the rain.” The subject of the dress had been quite the argument. The idea had actually been Merrill’s and had something to do with Dailish custom; everyone but Fenris had a agreed with it though. Fenris of course had been more than a little irritated, explosively angry would probably be a better description. He had however agreed because it was something that Anders had wanted, that of course didn’t mean that he was happy about it.

They had chosen a simple white dress with minimal decoration, it was made of lace though, was slim but loose enough that Fenris could move freely and had been custom made to fit Fenris’ frame. He looked absolutely stunning in it, even when he was glaring at everyone. The necklace, earrings and tiara had been Aveline’s idea, used to enhance his features and were silver with small diamond accents.

“You look beautiful, Anders is the luckiest man in the world.” Isabela said as Aveline and Merrill came over to see. The three of them were Fenris’ bridesmaids and were all in a silver-blue dress that were meant to mimic the colour of Fenris’ lyrium markings. Varric, Hawke and Carver were Anders groomsmen, with Hawke being the best man opposite of Isabela as the maid of honour.

Merrill let out a squeal of delight. “Oh Fenris you’re so lovely!” While Aveline smiled and told him that he looked wonderful.

In the background thunder sounded and the rain began to come down harder.

“It’s a good thing you badgered Anders into holding the thing inside.” Isabela said with a shake of her head. “Too bad we still have to make it to Viscounts Keep.”

Fenris’ glared at the rain as though it would cease under the force of said glare. “Hawke said there would be a carriage waiting to take us there, if it is late I will murder someone.”

Aveline chuckled from where she was standing by the window. “It’s a good thing it’s on time them, I wouldn’t want to arrest you on your wedding day.”

Just then a knock came at the door to the room they were in, one of the guest rooms in Hawke’s estate; Fenris’ mansion while better than it had been, was not suited or equipped for them to get ready.

“The carriage is here when you are ready.” Bodahn said from the other side of the door. He and Sandal where also both invited but he had volunteered to remain at the estate in case Fenris or the girls needed anything, he would be riding with them to the Keep as their escort.

The ladies all looked at Fenris who looked nervous. “I am ready.” He said, taking a moment to fuss with his hair and dress. He huffed in annoyance when he was suddenly embraced by the three of them. “I do not need to be coddled.”

“Of course not love, this is for our nerves.” Isabela said smoothly as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Now let’s get you to the man you love.”

Despite the gloomy day and the storm raging, the wedding was absolutely beautiful. When Fenris and Anders had shared their first kiss as husbands a flash of lightning had streaked across the sky, bathing them both in the light for the kiss. It was magical.


	24. Singing in the Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Person A overhearing Person B singing in the shower and sitting by the door to listen.

Anders had dropped by Fenris’ mansion unexpectedly. There had been a lull in patients today on account of some celebration going on and Anders had decided that he’d much rather spend his free time off with his love rather than spend it making poultices, much to Justice’s annoyance. When he’d entered the mansion, Fenris had long ago been forced to fix the lock and given Anders his own key, he could faintly hear something that he couldn’t quite place. He carefully crept toward where the sound was coming from realizing that it was coming from the bathing room. It sounded like singing?

When he arrived at the bathing room he recognized Fenris’ voice and while he couldn’t understand the words he could tell that they were in Arcanum. He smiled as he listened though, the song was soft and Fenris’ sang it beautifully. Anders sunk down against the wall to listen to Fenris. If he had known Fenris could sing he’d have made sure Fenris sang for him all the time.

He wasn’t even ashamed or guilty when Fenris came out of the bath and saw him, throwing a glare at him due to his own embarrassment.

Anders only smiled and pulled him close. “You are just too cute and you sing beautifully.”


	25. Footsie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP playing footsie under a table or a desk.

A night at the Hanged Man was always fun, and while Anders didn’t drink he still appreciated the company and trying to catch Isabela cheating at cards. Even more than that he loved to watch Fenris as he played, his face betraying nothing as he carefully made each of his moves.

What no one knew though was that below the table Fenris was quite the playful one. Anders liked to slip his boots off just so that he and Fenris could play footsies under the table, their feet rubbing against each others sometimes becoming adventurous and slipping to rub against areas that took a great interest in the attention. Usually this resulted in them leaving not too long after, though never at the same time.

Yes, a night at the Hanged Man was always fun.


	26. Crossdressing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your Person A from your otp ending up cross dressed due to a bet they lost to Person B who, is awwwing at how adorable Person A looks, while Person A is flustered and embarrassed due to Person B’s complements.

Bethany had let them borrow one of her dresses, gleefully going through them with Anders until they found the perfect one. Hawke had just stood beside Fenris patting his back in sympathy, an action that had gotten him an annoyed growl.

Now they were back at Fenris’ mansion and Fenris was in one of the guest rooms changing into the dress. The dress was a deep emerald green that Bethany had told him would match his eyes, not that he cared, and was made out of silk. Fenris was aware that it was likely a very expensive garment and so he was careful as he put it on.

His elven frame made it so that the dress wasn’t too tight, and while he did not fill out the bodice it stretched over his chest and the lace adorning it did create a slight illusion of breasts, a fact that Fenris was not thrilled with. Eventually he got it on completely and even managed to do up the lacing at the back on his own, though it did take lots of manoeuvring.

When he was done he looked at himself in the mirror and frowned. He looked stupid. Why he had he agreed on that bet in the first place? He would not go back on his word though, even if Anders ridiculed him. With a sigh he headed to his room.

He cleared his throat when he entered the room to get Anders’ attention. He was not at all prepared for the look of awe that crossed his face when his gaze fell on Fenris. He remained where he was standing when Anders came over to him.

“You look absolutely beautiful.” Anders brought one hand up to caress Fenris’ face lovingly. “I knew that you would.”

Fenris wanted to scowl at Anders but it was hard to do when his face was slowly turning red. “I am hardly what anyone would call beautiful.” He wanted to say more but Anders shushed him with a kiss.

“You are and I am going to show you just how beautiful you are.” He took Fenris’ hand and lead him toward the bed. “Let’s get you out of that dress first though.”

That at least was something Fenris could agree on.


	27. Smell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP regularly swapping jackets because Person A is obsessed with how Person B smells. Person B is amused by Person A’s obsession and teases them constantly about it.

“You’re too cute you know that?”

Fenris glared at Anders from the bed where he was sitting cocooned in the mage’s feathered jacket. “Shut up.” He was practically pouting as he burrowed deeper into the jacket so that just his head was visible.

Anders for his part merely shook his head and watched as Fenris sniffed at the jacket and sighed happily. While he may have felt slightly naked without the jacket he wasn’t going to deny Fenris his happiness. “Just too cute.” It would be impossible to get to work now, no matter how much Justice harped at him, and so he simply contented himself to watch his adorable elf.


	28. Aphrodisiac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine person B of your otp unknowingly taking an aphrodisiac, and for the rest of the night trying to jump person A’s bones, while person A frequently has to keep reminding them that they are in public.

When Fenris had been hit by the blood mage’s spell Anders had been beside himself with worry. There seemed to be no damage or lingering effects when Anders checked him over, and Fenris said that he was feeling alright, so Anders put it out of his mind. It wasn’t until two hours later that he suspected Fenris wasn’t quite as fine as he insisted he was.

While they were walking through High Town on there way to the Hanged Man, Fenris suddenly growled low in his throat and move closer to Anders, a moment later Anders squeaked as Fenris grabbed his ass.

“What are you doing!?”

“This is mine and I want to touch it.”

The statement was so bizarre that Anders chose to ignore it. “Well just not in public.”

Fenris growled again but kept his hands to himself.

The real problems started when they arrived at the Hanged Man for poker night. Fenris was a lot touchier than normal but by the time they had played a few hands he had crawled into Anders lap and was practically purring as he ground against him. “Fuck me.”

“F-Fenris! We’re in the Hanged man! Our friends are here!” Anders said as he tried to pry the elf off of him. “You don’t like public displays!”

From where she was sitting Isabela let out a pleased sound. “We don’t mind at all~ Please continue.”

“They don’t mind, fuck me.” Somehow Fenris had gotten a hand into Anders pants and was stroking him. Anders body was definitely interested in what was happening even if the mage himself was horrified.

“We’re not doing this right here!”

Fenris seemed to take that as an invitation and slid off of Anders lap. “Then let’s go somewhere more private~.” No word should sound as sensual as that, and Anders could only watch as Fenris headed out of the suite, his ass swaying more than normal.

Anders was quick to hurry after him after a moment of of stunned immobility, Isabela’s disappointed sigh following after him.


	29. Ticklish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP laying down on the floor cuddled up in a blanket and Person A starts a tickle fight. The two in the OTP rolling around legs together tickling the other as Person B ends the fight with a kiss.

They were curled up on the floor reading from one of the story books they had borrowed from Hawke’s great library. The fire was burning bright and warm in front of them and the large comforter from the bed wrapped around their shoulders.

Anders would have been fully content to stay like that if not for an accidental brush of his elbow against Fenris’ side which caused the elf to flinch away. It was not a normal reaction from Fenris and so Anders reached down to casually run his fingers along Fenris’ ribs, the action earned him a dirty look and Fenris trying to wiggle away.

“Is the mighty warrior ticklish?”

“Mage if you dare…” Anders didn’t let Fenris finish before he was on him, fingers reaching for those sensitive spots. It ended up with them rolling around on the floor practically wrestling. Fenris eventually managed to pin Anders to the floor and sat atop him with a victorious smirk. “I win mage.”

“Well then serah elf, now that you have me what will you do with me?” He was silenced by Fenris’ lips claiming his own.

Needless to say they did not get any more reading done that night.


	30. Reincarnation (OT3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP being reincarnated- multiple times. Only person B remembers their past lives. (Anders+M!Hawke+Fenris)

Anders wonders if it is because of Justice that he always remembers. While the spirit is no longer with him, he changed Anders in a way that no amount of research has ever been able to explain. Because of this Anders remembers every life, every death he has gone through.

Even since his death at Hawke’s hands that fate filled day after he destroyed the Kirkwall Chantry.

Anders wonders if it is also because of Justice that he always seems to be able to find them. They always seem to be close to each other, almost as though drawn together, as he is drawn to them

Anders is a selfish man because he cannot let them ago, his love for them is too great.

Anders thinks that perhaps it isn’t just Justice that allows him to remember and to find them. Perhaps it is also the hand of the marker that allows him to be with Hawke and Fenris every lifetime, even if they don’t remember their previous lives.

He only hopes that it never ends.


	31. Walked in on

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP making out in room that no one was in during a party, and then someone walking in on them.

Once again Anders and Fenris found themselves dragged to some nobleman’s party by Hawke. As much as they loved the man neither of them could stand these things, though neither of them would admit that to him given that he brought them along for company and back up.

This time they had found an abandoned bedroom to hide in. Grinning Anders turned to Fenris. “There’s a perfectly good bed there for making out in, why waste this reprieve by sitting here doing nothing?”

No sooner were the words out of his mouth that he found himself pushed on to a bed and a sexy elf’s mouth on his own. He didn’t even bother trying to make a cheeky reply between the kisses, he was more than content to just suck face with Fenris.

The two of them got so caught up in what they were doing that they didn’t even notice the window sliding open and a dark figure slipping in. “My, my. When Hawke asked me to come burgle this house for some important information I didn’t know he’d be providing me with a show~”

“Isabela!”


	32. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP waking up after having a fight the night before. Person A slept on the couch and tip toes upstairs to find Person B, red eyed and exhausted. They share a moment of desperate eye contact before Person A walks over to the bed and puts their arms tightly around the other, both saying how sorry they are.

The fight was worse than most. Usually when they fought it was about their disagreeing opinions in regards to the treatment of mages. This time though the argument had gone a step further. Anders had been so angry, he was already stressed from dealing with the clinic, the mage resistance and Justice, he had not needed Fenris to rag on him as well.

In a moment of anger he had lashed out at the elf. “Then you should just kill me! You’re so good at killing mages after all; maybe the reason you rip out their hearts is because you don’t have one of your own!”

Fenris’ face had gone from anger to something between shock and grief. He had turned away from Anders quickly and calmly, coldly even, told him to get out.

Already regretting the words Anders had done as he was told. He had remained in the mansion though, choosing to sleep in one of the guest rooms a few doors down.

Now that it was morning though he knew he couldn’t ignore what had happened the night before. He felt so guilty for hurting Fenris with his words. He knew that it was the part about killing him that had upset the elf more than anything else.

Once they had had a conversation about what would happen if Anders ever were to become an abomination, Anders had told Fenris to promise him that it would be Fenris who would kill him in such a circumstance. It had been a night filled with much drinking and talking.

Sighing to himself, Anders ran a hand through his hair and got up. His dreams had been haunted with the look on Fenris’ face and he knew that he should go apologize. He carefully made his way toward Fenris’ room, trying not to be too loud so as not to wake his lover up.

When he entered the room he was not surprised to see that Fenris was already up, though the way he looked; red-eyed and clearly exhausted, had Anders heart clenching.

Without a moment’s hesitation he ran over to Fenris and pulled the elf into his arms. “I’m so sorry.” He whispered into Fenris’ soft hair at the same time as Fenris murmured his own apology.

Neither said anything else for awhile, both content simply to hold each other tightly. There would be time for talking later.


	33. Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP lying in each others arms. Person A softly giggles and Person B slightly opens their eyes to see what it is they was laughing at. Person A realizing that the other was looking, hides their face with their hands. “You’re beautiful,” Person A states, making the other flush.

The sound and Anders chuckle wakes him from a light slumber. Annoyed Fenris opens his eyes enough to glare at the mage. “What are you so amused about?”

Anders smiles at him and leans forward to kiss him lightly. “You. You’re so beautiful.”

Fenris makes a sound of annoyance in the back of his throat and looks away. “I do not appreciate being mocked.”

“I’m not mocking you. You really are so beautiful.” He turns Fenris’ head back toward him and kisses him again. “I really am the luckiest man in Thedas.”


	34. Tummyrub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Person A of your OTP has a stomachache and Person B is rubbing their stomach in bed next to them to make them feel better. Then they kiss them on the nose once they feel better and they tuck them in and fall asleep.

Fenris has no experience in taking care of others. And so he can only follow Anders instructions as he tries to care for his lover as the man lays curled up on their bed. He has done everything he could with the herbs that Anders told him to use, brewing the tea and getting him a bed pan in case he is ill.

Now he is sitting with Anders lying curled up against him and slowly rubbing his mage’s belly. It is a repetitive motion but it seemed to be doing the trick and slowly Anders was beginning to fall asleep, uncurling slightly as he relaxed.

Fenris smiles and leaned over to press a kiss to Anders nose, chuckling as the man’s nose wrinkled. “Rest well love.”


	35. Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Person A doing something normal, not knowing that Person B is looking at them as lovingly as if it were the first time.

Fenris is a warrior, forged for nothing more than fighting. Anders loves every bit of him, even though he is so dangerous. Of course Fenris can not be a warrior all the time, life has many moment that are not full of fighting.

One of those moments is now, and it amuses Anders to no end, and is the absolutely most adorable thing to watch as Fenris does his laundry.

Fenris is wearing a pair of loose trousers and a simple shirt as he scrubs at his leggings, undershirts and then is very careful to scrub his leathers as well. It is so domestic and Anders just thinks he’s so absolutely adorable that he can’t help but go over and hug Fenris suddenly.

“Mage!” Even Fenris squawk of indignation is just too cute.


	36. Christmas Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP decorating the Christmas tree, and person A eats the popcorn garland as B strings it around the tree.

“Anders if you eat one more piece you will regret it.”

Anders looked at Fenris with a face akin to the cat who ate the cream, and the mouse, and a thing of catnip. Fenris called it his evil face, because it usually meant he was up to something. “What will you do~”

Fenris dropped the piece of popcorn garland he was trying to decorate their tree with. “You will not like it.”

“Oh I don’t know, try me.” Even as the words left Anders mouth he was already raising another piece of popcorn into his mouth and as Fenris watched he popped it into his mouth.

“You did not.”

Anders smirked. “I think I did.”

Without hesitation Fenris jumped Anders, pulling the mage into his lap and beginning to tickle him. “Repent.”

“Never!” Anders laughter made his resistance less serious.

Fenris continued to tickle Anders mercilessly until finally with tears of mirth streaming down his face he begged for mercy. “A-ahhaha! I’m so sorry! I won’t eat anymore of the popcorn!”

“Good.” Fenris gave Anders a kiss and then went over to the tree. “Now start making more garland.” He told Anders as he took a piece of popcorn and popped it in his mouth.


	37. Pillow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine that Person A has been away on a long trip and quietly comes home in the middle of the night. They find Person B curled up in bed, hugging and burying their face in a pillow with one of Person A’s t-shirts on it, and snuggle up behind Person B to surprise them in the morning.

Why Hawke had taken him along on that two week long trip to the Sundermount Anders could only guess. If it weren’t for the rain, the hostile Dailish, the undead, and the spiders maybe it wouldn’t have been so bad, at least if he’d had his broody elf along with him. But no. Hawke had decided to leave Fenris behind for some stupid reason and instead it had been Hawke, Anders, Varric and Isabela; three rogues and a mage. Things hadn’t gone as well as Hawke had hoped.

Anders was lucky Hawke had brought his two favourite rogues and left Sebastian behind. He didn’t think he could handle hearing about Andraste the whole time.

Now though, now he was home. Well not officially his home but he’d begun to think of Fenris’ mansion as his home, he slept there almost every night, and spent the days he wasn’t out with Hawke or in the clinic there.

While it was late when they got back Anders wasn’t expecting Fenris to be asleep. He was not only surprised to see the elf fast asleep on Anders side of their bed but to see that he was also wearing one of Anders night shirts to sleep in and curled up around the pillow Anders used.

It was the most adorable thing Anders had ever seen.

Anders was quick to get out of his dirty clothes and get into one of his spare night shirts before slipping into bed with Fenris. When the elf opened his eyes sleepily, Anders smiled and kissed his forehead. “Go back to sleep love.”

Fenris gave a tired grunt and snuggled into Anders arms. “Welcome home.” He murmured gruffly.

“I’m glad to be back.” Anders said in reply and was content to just hold Fenris until they both fell asleep.


	38. Jacket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine person A of your OTP wearing nothing but a shirt or jacket of person B’s, which is baggy or oversized on them. Person B comes home to see Person A curled up on the couch asleep like this, and finds it absolutely adorable.

When Anders couldn’t find his favourite shirt he had wondered if he’d lost it or Fenris had finally destroyed it like he kept threatening to. He hadn’t thought too much of it and simply grabbed one of the spare shirts he kept at the mansion and headed to the clinic.

When Anders had returned home after a long day of healing he was pleasantly surprised at the sigh that awaited him when he made his way upstairs. Fenris was curled up in his favourite chair wearing nothing more than Anders favourite shirt. It was baggy on him and while it covered all the important bits, it left Anders with a lot of that tanned skin to ogle.

On top of all that Fenris just looked too cute like that.

Smiling Anders went over and pressed a kiss to Fenris’ forehead before carefully picking him up and carrying him to bed to cuddle.

His elf was just too precious sometimes.


	39. Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP trying to figure out who should sleep on what side of the bed.

“I have always slept on the right side.” Fenris said tersely, grossing his arms angrily.

Anders shook his head, gesturing to the bed. “Yeah well so have I!”

 

Fenris remained unimpressed. “It is my bed mage and thus my choice!”

 

“Well if you want to get kicked all night I’ll gladly take the left side!” Anders replied hotly, annoyed with how this conversation was going.

“If you try to kick me I will rip your legs off.” Fenris was not any more happy than Anders, in fact he was probably even more annoyed.

Throwing up his arms in frustration, Anders turned to glare at Fenris. “Oh great, so I’m going to have to stay up all night and hope that I make it through in one piece!”

“Perhaps I will simply take your tongue and I will no longer have to listen to your whining!” The threat was weak but effective in irritating Anders even more.

“You want my tongue so bad? Fine!” Anders grabbed Fenris and shoved his tongue into the elf’s mouth. He got a bite in return but it only fuelled his anger and passion. Soon they were tumbling on to the bed, the entire argument forgotten as they stripped each others clothes hurriedly.

Much later as they lay curled up on the bed, sweaty and pleasantly sated, Anders broke the silence. “I think this will work, I can stay on the left of you so long as I get to sleep with you curled up in my arms like this.”

“Only so long as you do not drool on me.” Fenris murmured, closing his eyes and falling asleep to Anders indignant huff.


	40. Surroate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP having a hard time finding a surrogate mother. One of their friends steps in and offers to carry their baby for them.

It wasn’t that they were being picky, although they did want their child to be healthy, the fact of the matter was that they just couldn’t find someone willing to be a surrogate for them. There were two main factors in most of the refusals; the woman wouldn’t do it because Anders was a mage or because Fenris was an elf.

“Maybe it’s just not meant to be.” Anders said glumly as he downed his third glass of wine.

Fenris glared and grabbed the bottle away from him, this was no time for drinking, and if it was it certainly wasn’t Anders who should be getting drunk. “You wish for a child, as do I, we will find someone.”

Anders looked up at him, eyes full of sorrow. “Do you think so?”

Smiling Fenris pulled Anders up and toward their bed. “I do. Let us think of something else for now. Something more pleasurable.”

A night of passion helped to relax Anders but did not get rid of their problem. They still had no one willing to be a surrogate for them and it was beginning to look like their dream was hopeless. That was until Merrill came to them.

“I know I’m not your favourite person but Varric and Hawke are both boys and can’t have a baby for you.” Merrill told them, staring them both in the eye “I can though and am willing. I gave up blood magic years ago so there’s nothing to worry about it from that. I’m a mage and an elf so your children may have a change to be mages, and the elven blood will run through them.” She looked away from them then, looking down at her hands. “Most of all though I’m your friend and I want to help you.”

“Merrill…” Anders looked over at Fenris who looked just as surprised. Fenris looked up at Anders though and nodded. “Merril, we would be honoured if you would carry our child for us.”

Merrill brightened and hugged them both tightly. “Oh I’m so happy! Your baby will be so beautiful!”

They both smiled and returned the hug, truly grateful for what she was going to do for them.


	41. Pet dress-up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP dressing their pets up for Christmas.

“What are you doing mage?” Fenris asked, staring down at Anders with one eyebrow raised.

Anders was surrounded by tiny clothes and their three cats sitting patiently in his lap. It was only Fenris’ extensive training with them that had them staying when told. When they had gotten the cats Fenris had agreed under the condition that he was in charge of training them, and trained them he had. He could get them to do almost anything he requested, and they were also trained as fighters should their home ever be attacked. He couldn’t seem to keep them from getting into the bedroom and curling up with Anders and himself.

“I’m dressing them up for Christmas.” He picked up Wiggums and put him in a little Santa suit. “I’ve got something picked out for each of them.” Pepper became one of Santa’s ‘elves’ and Tigris was wrestled into something that was likely mean to resemble a snowman.

When they were all in their outfits they glared at Anders and then looked up at Fenris expectantly. “You stayed, I told you to never trust him when he has that grin on his face.” He received a meowl in reply from Pepper. “I feel no pity for you.”

He was caught completely by surprise when Anders wrapped his arms around him suddenly. “You should love, because we’re going to get you dressed up next~”


	42. Waltz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Person A of your OTP teaching Person B how to waltz.

Fenris grimaced as Anders stepped on his toes for the tenth time. “You can look down at your feet on occasion.” He said tersely, glaring at Anders.

Anders had the decency to at least look sheepish before glancing down at their feet. “Sorry love, I’m terrible at this. I’m not even sure how you know how to do this.”

“A good slave can serve his master’s every need, I was trained in anything that was thought to be useful.” Fenris told him, his glare darkening. “I suspect though I was taught for the sole purpose of Danarius’ amusement. He enjoyed having me dressed up and having me dance for him.”

“I bet you looked lovely, and would have taken his head off had you had the chance.” Anders said with a laugh as he narrowly avoided stepping on Fenris’ toes again. Fenris had made sure Anders boots were off before they had started to give his feet as little pain as possible.

Fenris scoffed and stepped on Anders foot purposely in retaliation for the comment. “It was a way to humiliate me. I hated it.”

Wincing and trying to keep his feet out of Fenris’ way. “I’m sorry love.” He pulled Fenris’ against his chest and pressed a kiss to his brow. “I won’t ever let him get near you again, if he tries I will kill him.”

Fenris smiled at that. “I will kill him first, you can have what is left of him.”

Anders laughed at that and spun then around. “Deal. Now let’s get this over so that I won’t embarrass myself horribly at Hawke’s little ball.”


	43. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP just bringing home their new baby and staying up all night trying to get the baby to stop crying and sleep. In the morning, both are worse for the wear, but know their love will only get stronge

They had been told by all their friends who had experience with babies to expect very little sleep for quite some time. When they had found out it was going to be twins they had been told to expect no sleep at all.

Their friends were dead on.

Five days in and Fenris and Anders were beyond exhausted. The twins tended to wake up and cry together; if Einar was sleeping when Leto woke up crying then within moments he would be awake and crying soon after and vice versa.

They were starting to lose their minds from lack of sleep. One night after they had finally gotten the twins to sleep and were curled up together in their bed finally able to sleep, Fenris couldn’t help but comment on how hopeless it all seemed.

“I know it’s hard love,” Anders told him, tucking a stand of hair behind Fenris’ ear. “I wouldn’t trade it for the world.”

Fenris hummed and nodded, pressing his face into Anders hand. “Nor would I, I just with we could get more sleep.”

Anders chuckled. “Me too love, but they’ll settle eventually. Love will get us through.”

“It has so far.” They kissed and then settled down on the bed to get comfortable, just as they were about to fall asleep the twins began to cry. “Hopefully it will sustain our sanity to.” Fenris said with an exasperated sigh as he and Anders both got up to sooth the twins back to sleep.


	44. Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP after a huge battle, bandaging each others wounds.

“You are a healer stop being such a baby.”

Anders tried to glare at Fenris but couldn’t fight back a wince as the elf dabbed the salve on his cut. “I”m not acting like a baby! And if I wasn’t out of mana we wouldn’t have this problem.”

Fenris simply raised an eyebrow and continued to tend to Anders arm. “You can blame Hawke for that, foresight is not his specialty.”

“I don’t even think Hawke could predict undead and wild mabaris.” Anders mused before wincing again. “You could be more gentle!”

“Stop being a baby.” Fenris told him once again before focusing on his task.

Anders simply sulked. “I’m totally making sure to make it painful when bandage your wounds.”


	45. Phone sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Person A of your OTP is off on a trip of some kind, and Person B is left at home. One night, Person B calls Person A and starts touching themselves- moaning into the phone and teasing Person A, so that they can’t wait to get back home with Person B.

Being a doctor, especially one who spent a good chunk of his time volunteering with Doctors Without Borders, meant that Anders was away from home a lot of the time. Even more than that it meant that Fenris was alone a lot of the time. Fenris who was so much like a cat, even though he denied it, that when left alone too long he became mischievous and tended to get into trouble, or make trouble for Anders. When Anders called home and Fenris answered with what could only be described as a purred ‘Hello’, Anders knew he was in trouble.

“How are you love?” Anders asked, trying to ignore the trepidation that was rising within him. Fenris hadn’t drunk all the wine and drunk dialed Anders’ boss at the hospital again had he? Orsino had been semi-understanding but Meredith had been pissed.

“I’m lonely, I miss you.” Fenris’ voice was slightly higher than normal than normal and something in it had Anders’ heart quicken. “It’s so lonely at night.”

Anders licked his lips. “I’ll be home soon, just one more week.”

Fenris moaned into the phone. “That’s too long, I need you.” The word need was followed by another moan and Anders could also hear Fenris panting slightly. “My hand isn’t enough, I need you here touching me, inside of me.”

“Oh god…Fenris are you t-touching yourself?” Anders managed to ask, his body reacting to the sounds Fenris was making.

“Mmm I would rather it was you touching me, with your lips wrapped around my cock and your fingers up my ass. I’m so tight right now I can barely get two fingers in.” Anders whimpered with Fenris as his cock became almost rock harder, it had been a long time for him as well.

Anders could imagine it; Fenris lying on the bed, the phone cradled against his shoulder, his legs splayed and those tan thighs quivering as he stroked and finger fucked himself. “Fenris, oh god baby I can’t wait to get home and fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for a week.”

Fenris moaned in response, managing to get a drawn out ‘yesss’ in between moans. Anders listened as his boyfriend pleasured himself, those delicious moans and groans going straight to his groin.

“I’ll suck you off and drink all of you up and then I’ll make sure that you gobble up my cock as well before I fuck you.” Anders promised, his own hand straying to his trousers. “We won’t leave that bed for days.”

“I’ll be yours, only ever yours.” Fenris hissed into the phone, and made the mewling sound that was a sign that he was getting close to orgasm.

Anders stroked himself faster, wanting to come with Fenris; he knew it wouldn’t take much to bring himself to orgasm. “Come for me Fenris, come for me like it’s me pounding that tight little ass.”

Fenris gasped and moaned loudly, there was an odd sound, likely the phone falling, but Anders only heard it vaguely as he came hard in his pants.

There was a few moments of silence before Fenris voice came over the phone again. “Don’t keep me waiting too much longer Anders.”


	46. Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine that Person A offers themselves to brush people B’s hair, and keeps thinking on how wonderful their hair feels between their fingers.

Anders knew that Fenris was watching him as he brushed his hair. His broody elf had an obsession with Anders hair, even though he would never admit it. It amused Anders to no end that Fenris was so stubborn about it, then again what wasn’t he stubborn about?

“You’re doing it wrong.” Fenris said suddenly, seeming for all the world to be acting like he didn’t care what Anders was doing.

“Am I now?” Anders asked in amusement, turning his head to look at Fenris straight on instead of out of the corner of his eyes.

Fenris nodded and moved closer, holding out his hand for the brush. “I will show you how to do it properly.”

Chuckling Anders handed Fenris the brush, if the elf wanted to brush his hair but was too proud to ask then so be it. Anders just enjoyed having his hair brushed.


	47. Newborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP holding their newborn child for the first time.

Leto was so tiny in his arms, a fragile life that could be taken away so easily. Fenris swore though that he would not allow that to happen. He would keep both Leto and Einar safe from anyone who would even think to harm them.

The tiny bundle in his arms shifted and began to cry weakly. “I am here little one.” Fenris told him and began to rock him. “And I will be here always.”

Anders came overs and pressed their foreheads together, Einar quiet in his arms. “We’ll both be here for them.”


	48. Spinning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Person A of your OTP coming home after a long time away. Person B is waiting at the airport. When Person A sees the other, he/she runs up to them, into their arms. Person B picks A up, spinning them around.

The trip had been long on by itself but with delays it was excruciatingly long and nightmarish. By the time the flight finally got in Fenris wanted nothing more than to take a taxi home and curl up in bed. He didn’t doubt that Anders had gone home long ago, Fenris had told him to do so after the first two hour delay. After three months away he would be happy to just cuddle with a sleeping Anders for awhile.

He was more than a little surprised when he got off the plane and saw Anders waiting for him at the exit. Dropping his bags he ran over to the men and through himself into Anders arms. It didn’t even bother him when Anders picked him up and spun them around. 

“I’ve missed you so much!”

“And I you.”

Eventually Anders set him down so that he could claim his lips.

Fenris was home at last.


	49. Letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP being separated by a war, Person A being taken to a new side of their country and B to another. Imagine their desperate need for the other — The want to be held, to talk to them, and only having to cope with letters.

All they had were the letters and even those were few and far between. The war had torn them apart physically but they would not allow it to sunder their love.

The letters were usually short, almost like stolen moments, but they were the most precious things that both Anders and Fenris owned.

 _My love will never fade_ was a letter Fenris kept close to his heart.

 _I long for the day we meet again,_ a message of hope Anders carried with him everywhere.

Usually the letters were the same two messages consisting of three small words.

_I love you._

_I miss you._


	50. Tipsy (OT3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine you OT3 being a bit tipsy, and person C watches while person A and person B play-argue over how many freckles person C has on their back.

Fenris knew there was a reason that he never allowed Anders to drink, especially not around Hawke. When the two of them got to drinking they tended to come up with the weirdest conversations or to get into lots of trouble. Today thankfully it was the former rather than the later.

“There’s seventy three!” Anders stamped his foot angrily on the ground and crossed his arms childishly.

Hawke shook his head and waved his right hand over dramatically. “It’s forty two!”

Fenris wasn’t sure he wanted to know but he was going to ask anyway. “What are you two arguing about now?”

When their heads swivelled toward him and they both grinned mischievously he knew that he shouldn’t have asked and that it was time to run fast.

“There is one way to settle how many freckles are on his back.” Anders said to Hawke, who nodded in agreement. “We’ll just have to count how many ourselves.” Fenris didn’t have a chance as he was suddenly jumped by his lovers.


	51. Bad Mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine person A of your OTP in a really bad mood and wanting to be left alone, but person B stays around because they want to at least keep person A company.

Everyone said that Fenris was the cranky and broody one much to his annoyance, what they didn’t know was that Anders could be just as bad when he got into one of his moods just like he currently was.

“Go away.” Anders grumbled as Fenris sat down on the bed next to him.

Fenris merely opened the book he had brought with him and began to read it. “It is my bed too.”

Anders only grumbled irritably and sulked from his side of the bed. Fenris for his part did nothing but read, eventually beginning to read the book he had chosen out loud. He had made his selection very carefully, picking Anders favourite book.

“The sky above him glistened with stars and the moon’s gentle glow bath him in a light he had not experienced in some time, and he knew that he was free.”

He heard Anders huff and turn to face him, burying his face in Fenris’ thigh. “I hate you.” It was said without any annoyance.

“I hate you too.” Fenris told him in reply, leaning over to kiss Anders cheek before resuming his reading.

The reason no one ever knew about Anders’ crankiness was because Fenris knew all the best ways the best ways to cheer him up.


	52. Wrestling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP wrestling and rolling around on the floor with their child/children.

Leto squealed as he jumped on to Anders back, intent on saving his brother from the dreaded dad monster. Fenris chuckled as he watched their seven yea olds trying to take Anders down. His husband was doing a fairly good job of ‘losing’ to them.

“Get him Leto! We must win to protect our fair maiden!” Einar cried as he grabbed a laughing Anders hands. “We will save you princess!”

Fenris raised an eyebrow at that. “And just who is this princess?”

Leto giggled as Anders got him off and had him and Einar on the floor at the mercy of his fingers. “P-papa is!”

Both boys wiggled and laughed as Anders tickled them mercilessly. “Then I will have to make sure to keep my prize safe from his heros! You’ll have to do better than that.”

The boys only laughed and tried to retaliate, managing to get their little fingers into Anders side leaving him at their mercy. Fenris decided it was time to help his husband and put down his book. “Maybe I am not in distress he said as he scooped the boys up, chuckling as they squealed with laughter.


	53. Shorter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imagine your person a of your otp being much shorter than person b, but can only kiss when person b leans down to person a.

Anders loved that Fenris was such an expressive person. While he wasn’t the most chatty or animated person and he kept his expressions schooled in public, around Anders he was like an open book and Anders guarded that jealously.

Fenris didn’t grin but when he smiled it was a small secret smile that was meant just for Anders and occasionally their friends. When he blushed it went all the way to the tips of his ears. And of course Anders favourite expression the ‘non-existant’ puppy eyes.

Yes Fenris was very expressive around he was close to and Anders couldn’t help but chuckle as Fenris glared up at him, a pout on his lips and his ears tilted down showing his displeasure.

“Something the matter love” Anders asked, knowing exactly what was bothering his elven lover. 

Fenris scowled and that pout became poutier. “You know very well what the problem is.”

Chuckling Anders leaned down and captured Fenris lips with his own, smiling as he felt Fenris push up on his tippy toes in order to deepen the kiss.

Yes, his Fenris was adorable.


	54. Serenade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Person A of your OTP serenading Person B on their anniversary, and yet Person A is not the best singer, Person B doesn’t care, because it is still a sweet gesture.

Fenris would never admit that Anders voice grated on his sensitive ears.

He would never comment on how ridiculous Anders looked standing under his window torturing the lute he had brought with him

He would never tell Anders how his snobby neighbours gave him even weirder and more annoyed looks when things like this took place.

He would never tell Anders any of these things because he loved every part of it; despite Anders bad singing, goofiness, and the annoyance of his neighbours.

And so when Anders was finished his song, Fenris crooked his finger, beckoning Anders to come to Fenris’ room so that Fenris could give Anders his present for their anniversary.


	55. Annoying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Person A of your OTP trying to read a book on the couch in the living room. Person B walks into the living room, sees Person A reading, and somehow gets jealous of the book. In order to get Person A’s attention, Person B sits right next to Person A on the couch and begins to do little things to annoy Person A to get them to stop reading the book and pay attention to Person B instead.

Fenris did not look up when Anders sat next to him. Hawke had recently lent him a new book and he was slowly making his way through it, his reading still needing some work. It was aggravating at times learning to read but it was a skill he was determined to succeed at.

Beside him Anders began to hum loudly and when Fenris glanced up at his book to glare at the other man, Anders merely smiled apologetically and quieted down. Shaking his head in annoyance Fenris returned to his book.

Things were quiet for several minutes until Anders began to tap his foot against the ground in some sort of pattern. Another glare and it stopped. Soon after he began shifting and changing position every few second. When Fenris put a stop to that Anders moved on to humming and tapping his foot.

“What!? For the love of all that is keeping me from murdering you, what do you want?”

Anders’ smirk sent a thrill of apprehension through Fenris, that smirk always meant trouble. “I thought you would never ask.” Was all he said before jumping Fenri


	56. Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine person A dying suddenly and Person B continuing to make them a cup of coffee every morning, even though they know it will go cold.

Fenris had always been the early riser, he had become accustomed to it at an early age. Anders however enjoyed spending as long as he could in bed before Fenris forced him to get up to face the day, always with two slices of toast slathered with Anders favourite jam and a cup of French roast coffee.

Fenris didn’t buy the jam anymore, the last jar of it sat empty on the counter, a silent reminder of Fenris’ empty life. It was both meaningless and entirely too meaningful, one of hundreds of reminders Fenris kept of Anders that his friends insisted that he throw away.

You need to let go in order to heal.

There would be no healing though; Anders had meant everything to Fenris and he had no desire to ‘move on’ like his friends continued to insist that he must.

Finishing his tea Fenris got up and picked up the now cold cup of French roast coffee, two creams one sugar, in the ridiculous cat mug that Fenris had gotten for Anders as part of an anniversary gift. Anders had never used any other cup for his morning coffee.

The coffee went down the drain and Fenris began another day without the man he loved.


	57. First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP seeing each other naked for the first time, and both being a bit nervous.

Perhaps they should not have been uncertain around each other as they were but they had both seen much hardship in their lives and both felt ashamed that they were not perfect, that they were damaged.

They did not know that the other felt the same.

And when the clothes came off there was shock.

There was sorrow.

There was healing.

Most of all there was love.


	58. Animal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> imagine person A of your OTP reborn as a an animal of some sort and then sees person B again who realizes who they are

Two years without Anders, Fenris still did not know how he made it through each day. Perhaps it was being on the run, moving from place to place to avoid detection from slavers and those who would hunt him for being companions with the Champion of Kirkwall. Rarely was he ever in a place for more than two or three weeks.

He never saw any of his former companions.

Hawke had begged him to go with him but Fenris could not. He did not blame Hawke for what he had done that day, but he could not forgive him either. It wasn’t only Hawke that Fenris couldn’t forgive, he could never forgive himself for encouraging Hawke. He had seen the look in Anders eyes, the will to die and wanted to grant him this last request.

Whether it had or had not been what Anders had wanted, Fenris punished himself for it daily.

His current wandering saw him making his way through Ferelden though he did not know what drew him to Anders former home. Winter had fallen over the country and Fenris, who had spent most of his life in a more tropic climate was not used to the cold and had not prepared for it. He felt weak, the wind and cold sapping all the strength from his bones. It would be easier to simply give up and allow death to finally take him. 

He collapsed against a crumbled building, the town he was in having been destroyed during the blight by the looks of it, and allowed his eyes to slide shut.

Just as things were beginning to fade, he felt warm arms wrap around him, and a familiar touch against his face. For the first time in two years he felt his heart warm and swell.

Anders.

He opened his eyes and was met with the sight of a small kitten curled against his neck, it’s amber eyes staring back into his own; those warm, familiar, loving eyes.

“You came back.”

Suddenly there was something to live for after all and he pulled the kitten to his chest and found the strength to get up and find shelter.


	59. Babies crying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP being woken up in the middle of the night by their baby crying. Person A is usually the one to take care of the child during the night but Person B can see how tired they are and kisses their forehead before telling them to go back to sleep and getting up to take care of the baby.

The sound of one of the twins starting to cry pierced through the up until then quiet night, it was soon followed by the sound of the second twin beginning to cry. In their bed, Fenris twitched and started to get up. Usually Anders slept through the these things but he had been sleeping with Fenris wrapped in his arms, so when he moved it woke Anders.

Anders pulled Fenris closer and kissed the tip of his right ear. “Stay and rest, I’ll go calm them down. You’re always the one getting up and I know you haven’t slept well in a few days now.” When Fenris was about to protest, Anders shushed him by turning his head to steal a kiss. “No arguments, sleep, I’ll be back when they’re calm enough to sleep.” He pressed a kiss to Fenris’ brow and slipped out of the bed to go and comfort their crying children.


	60. Treehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP building a treehouse for their kids but when they finish end up having sex in it.

Anders nodded his head happily as he surveyed the result of hours of work by both himself and Fenris. “I have never seen a better treehouse built.”

Beside him Fenris shook his head, one eyebrow raised skeptically. “We should have hired a professional. Will that even hold them safely? I will not have them harmed because of your stubbornness.”

That was the pot calling the kettle black, Fenris was the most stubborn man Anders had ever met. “It’ll be fine, look I’ll go up and prove it.” There was no way that this wasn’t the absolute best treehouse ever, Fenris was just worrying too much. Honestly the boys were ten and they didn’t need to be mothered all the time.

Without fear he climbed up the latter to the tree house and made his way inside. “See? It’s perfectly fine.”

Fenris still looked skeptical. “And what if they have friends over? You built it large enough that several children could fit in.”

“Then you come up here and look around for yourself.” Honestly, Fenris was just being silly. Anders would never allow any harm to Einar and Leto, their sons meant the world to him.

There was silence from Fenris before his husband nodded and began to make his way up. “If we get hurt or die, I will kill you.”

Anders only chuckled and moved out of the way so that Fenris could enter the treehouse. “I made it pretty classy. They’ve got chairs, a nice carpet, a closet, and somewhere to keep food. It’ll be their own little house.”

“You put quite a bit of thought in to this. Is there a particular reason you wish for them to be so comfortable out here?” As he asked this, Fenris went over to stand on the carpet, smiling at what was likely the feel of it beneath his feet.

The sight of that smile had Anders heart beating and something else leaping to attention. “Maybe there is.” He went up behind Fenris and wrapped his arms around his waist. “We should make sure it can handle rough housing.”

Fenris leaned back against him, a chuckle causing his shoulders to shake. “And just what did you have in mind?”

“Let me show you.” Anders picked Fenris up and then placed him down on the carpet, pressing his mouth against Fenris’ soft lips as he did. The twins were at school so there was no worry about them being discovered, and so Anders and Fenris christened their sons’ tree house.


	61. Fireplace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP relaxing by the fireplace and snuggling with each other as a snow storm brews outside.

It wasn’t very often that Kirkwall saw snow. In the five years that Fenris had lived here there he had only seen snow a couple of times and it had never been this bad. Outside a snow storm raged, blanketing the city and putting a stop to pretty much anything that was not absolutely necessary.

Fenris hated it.

He didn’t think the snow was pretty; he knew it to be wet, cold, and annoying. It was a good thing that Hawke and Varric had convinced him to repair his mansion, it would not do to have snow in his home, and it did keep the cold out.

Fenris hated the cold.

There was one thing that Fenris did enjoy about the snow though. With Kikrwall essentially shut down, it meant that most people were not venturing out and getting hurt, which meant that he had his mage all to himself for the day.

Fenris hated sharing his mage.

Snuggled up in Anders arms though, wrapped in a large blanket and sitting before the fireplace; that is what Fenris liked. Of course he would never admit it to anyone. He was not someone who liked cuddling, at all.

When Anders tried to shift, causing Fenris to become uncomfortable, he elbowed Anders lightly in the side. “Stop moving mage.”

Anders retaliated by nipping at his ear, the spot he knew made Fenris go weak in the knees. “Stop being so bony elf.”

“You have had no problems with me being bony before.” Fenris responded with an amused smirk.

His mage pushed him on to the carpet they were sitting on, holding his hands down as he kneeled over him. “I don’t mean that kind of bony you perverted elf.” He leaned closer, pressing their foreheads together. “And if there’s any boning it’s going to be be boning you.”

“I’d like to see you try mage.”


	62. Sex-ed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imaging your OTP having to sit next to each other in sex education.

“Alright boys and girls, Uncle Varric”

“And Aunty Isabele”

“Yes of course Rivaini. Anyway, Uncle Varric and Aunty Isabela are here to tell you about the dragons and the mabaris.”

“I’m a Circle educated mage and a healer, I know all about sex.”

“This is ridiculous, why am I even here?”

“Now, now Blondie, Broody, this is very important. We’ve noticed that you two and Hawke have been getting frisky and we decided it was time for us to have the talk.”

“What about me?”

“Kitten you’re here because you need the talk more than any of them. Make sure to pay attention.”

“Okay!”

“I’m not sure whether to be terrified or amused, do go on Uncle Varric.”

“Thank you Hawke. Now when a man loves a woman -“

“Or a man. Or two men, or two women, or a group following a Grey Warden intent on stopping a blight.”

“Or a Circle tower full of horny mages.”

“Ooh yes, though I’ve never experienced that one for myself. Shame really.”

“I think we’re getting a little of topic children. As I was saying. When two people love each other.”

“Or just want to have some fun.”

“They get together and they do the beast with two backs.”

“Ooh or satisfy the demand of the Qun, Explore the Deep Roads, Praise the Maker-“

“That is sacrilegious Isabela!”

“So you were just teasing every time you wanted to show me the will of your Maker?”

“The Maker!”

“Isabela, I think if you tease him anymore he may explode.”

“You’re no fun Hawke.”

“So what happens to the beast with two backs? Do you fight and kill it? it isn’t hurting people is it? Oh that would be so terrible. And when do the dragons and the mabaris come in?”

“Kitten…” “Daisy”

“I am leaving.”

“We’re not done yet elf.”

“I’m going too.”

“But we haven’t even gotten the the part about toys yet.”

“Where are you going Hawke?”

“I’m going to go and explore the Deep Roads with Anders and Fenris~”

“Be careful and have fun! Remember not to let any darkspawn blood get on you!”

“That’s not the Deep Roads he’s visiting Kitten.”

“There are other Deep Roads? Will they be okay?”

“If they use the proper weapons they’ll be fine.”

“Oh, okay… so what happened with the beast with two backs? Did the dragon and mabari fight together to beat it?”

“Yes Daisy, they fought against it and won.”

“Yay!”


	63. Bed Hog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP cuddling in bed asleep, when person A hogs the bed and accidently pushes person B off.

It was a night like any other night. Anders had come late from the clinic after a long day of work to find Fenris already in bed, a few bottles of wine scattered on the table in the room. This had been occurring more and more lately, especially with Anders not being able to be here as much between the clinic and the mage underground. He was going to have to make it up to Fenris soon.

After stripping down and putting on his sleep clothes he crawled into bed and pulled Fenris into his arms. Fenris would never admit it but he was a big cuddler, especially when he was emotional or drunk. It didn’t surprise Anders at all when Fenris practically molded himself against Anders.

“I’m sorry I’ve been ignoring you love.” Anders whispered to the sleeping elf before going to sleep as well.

He was just getting into a good dream when suddenly it felt like the world was tilting and he was met with a hard surface, the air being knocked out of him. When he opened his eyes he noticed he was hanging upside down off the bed. Looking up he noticed big green eyes staring down at him with worry.

“Heh, I guess I deserved that for ignoring you lately, help me up elf.”


	64. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP being separated for months, and Person A thinks Person B is dead, only to run into them on the street where they can do nothing but hug them tightly.

After Kirkwall Fenris had felt lost and so he had wandered. There was no real home for him and with their companions scattered to all corners of Thedas and the man he loved dead, he did nothing more than exist. For a time he had stayed with Sebastian, aiding his friend in reclaiming his throne, he had travelled with Isabela around the world it had been pleasant but not something that could hold his attention long. At one point he had even returned to Kirkwall to work with Aveline and Varric in repairing but that had been too painful. In the end he simply wandered, going wherever his feet chose to take him.

 

Now he was in Amaranthine, discovering the land that Anders had come from, seeing the city that the man had spoken so fondly of. The inn he was at was not large and the wine they had was not unpleasant, the staff were polite enough though it did make him miss the Hanged Man slightly. Sighing he finished his drink, paid and then went to get some air.

 

Ameranthine was not a large city, Fenris was not sure if he would have called it a city at all, more of a port town. Sighing he made his way down the stairs by the inn and was taken completely by surprised when he was suddenly grabbed from a nearby alley and pressed against the wall. He was about to fight back when the sound of the person’s voice registered in his mind.

 

“I did not think I would ever see you again, but to see you here.”  
Fenris couldn’t believe what he was hearing, a voice he thought he would hear no where but in his dreams. With shaking hands he reached up and pushed back the person’s hood to reveal straw blond hair and honey eyes that were filled with sorrow. “Anders…y-you died…I saw it.”

 

Anders offered him a crooked smile, though it quickly faded quickly. “I was saved, the Wardens came for me and I have taken my punishment for all my transgressions. So much has happened in the last few years, Justice is gone now, freed from this world to return to the Fade. I had never thought to see you again though; I wanted to allow you to forget me so that you could move on. I hurt you so much.”

 

Fenris felt hurt, loneliness and anger flood through him all at once, but it was the anger that won out. “Do you not think that should have been my choice to make!? I have spent all these years grieving you and you have been here all this time!?”

“Love, I- ” Anders began but Fenris pushed him away.

“You do not get to call me that!” He was so angry and he was not even thinking as he spoke. “I could understand your reasons for what did you in Kirkwall, I do no agree with it but I understand your reasons, but this!? If I had not come here would you have simply continued to live as though I did not matter? To live a life free of me!?”

Anders said nothing but he did pull Fenris into his arms, holding Fenris tightly despite how Fenris initially struggled and beat his fists weakly against Anders chest. “It wasn’t like that at all. I wanted you to be free to move on and to love someone else.”

Fenris scowled at that. “That is my choice not yours. I do not wish to be with anyone else. No one has ever made me feel like you do or has ever cared for me as you do.”

“You’re right; no one but you has that choice.” Anders tilted his head up with a trembling hand under his chin. “I was selfish and afraid, I thought it better to continue knowing you loved me and not be aware that I was alive, rather than finding out you hated me and living with that.” He pressed his lips to Fenris forehead and then pulled away enough to look into Fenris’ eyes. “Can you ever forgive me.”

Given how his life had been since Kirkwall, Fenris did not even need to think over the answer. “Yes you stupid mage.” He silenced anything more Anders might have said with a kiss.


	65. Bus (OT3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OT3 on a bus and every time there’s a turn, the two people sitting on the outside lean on the person in the middle and squishes them.

“You are doing this on purpose.”

As the bus took a corner Fenris felt Anders get pressed against him. At the next turn, a right turn this time, Hawke was pressed against him. Neither man seemed to mind, especially not when they took the chance to grope at him while they were squished against him.

Hawke put on his ‘innocent face’. “Why no love, why ever would you think that?”

“I do not think it I know it.” Fenris glared at Hawke and then at Anders for good measure. “You planned this.”

Anders adopted a look identical to the one on Hawke’s face. “Of course not.”

The bus took some sharp turns suddenly, sending first Anders and then Hawke again him. “I hate you both.”


	66. Swimming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Person A of your OTP didn’t know how to swim and Person B teaches them how

“You sir are looking at an expert swimmer. I escaped the Circle several times via swimming.”

Fenris gave Anders a look that showed how not impressed he was. “I am supposed to be awed then?”

The mage deflated slightly at the look. “Well no, but I’m probably one of the best swimmers in Thedas. You could have no better teacher.”

Shaking his head and rubbing his temple, Fenris gestured at Anders, encouraging him to go on.

“Right what you need to do first is get into the water and just move your hands around.” Anders demonstrated exactly that as he jumped in, successfully soaking Fenris from his splash.

“Mage…I will kill you.” A very irritated and wet Fenris ground out.

Anders grin only helped to irritate him more. “You’ll have to come in to get me love~”

Damn mage.


	67. Grandarents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP coming up with a creative way to tell Person A/B’s/Both’s parents that they are going to be 1st time Grandparents.

They held hands as they approached the house, of them incredibly nervous. They had just found out the news and now it was time to tell the family.

Fenris hesitated as they arrived at the door and Anders gave his hand a squeeze for comfort before raising his free hand to knock on the door. Moments later they were in the library with the family surrounding them.

“We’re pregnant.” Fenris managed to say, not able to meet anyone’s eyes. to which Anders added, “Merrill is pregnant for us.”

Hawke clapped his hands excitedly. “Daddy is so happy! I bet uncle Varric and Aunty Isabela are ecstatic as well.” 

Varric nodded, “I’ll tell the little ones all the greatest stories!”

“And I will tell them all the best stories.” Isabela added with a saucy wink.

Suddenly Fenris and Anders were regretting their decision to tell the ‘family,” and secretly wishing Hawke would stop calling himself Daddy.


	68. Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine person A being a demon and killing person B.

Anders was trembling as he held the man he loved in his arms, desperately trying to heal him with both his magic and any healing potions.

Nothing worked the horrid wound in Fenris’ chest would not heal and blood continued to seep from the wound, bathing both Fenris and himself in his love’s life blood.

“Fenris no…oh Maker please!” His words are silenced when a bloody finger is pressed to his lips, though the hand falls away soon after as Fenris’ strength drains with his life.

“Anders.” Fenris manages a small smile, almost a smirk, “It is time for you to go and seek the help you need.” A harsh cough wracks his frame and blood appears on his lips. “You need to be rid of the demon within you and then you must be sure the revolution you began finishes.” Another smirk. “I always knew your demon would be trouble.”

Anders can’t say anything, only manages a weak sob as he holds Fenris closer. There are no last I love yous, that is not Fenris is way. Instead Fenris closes his eyes tiredly, his hand resting within Anders own. “Don’t do anything stupid.” Are the last words he manages to say, though they come out weakly as the last bit of life fades away.

All Anders can do is sob and howl in grief. Once again his has hurt one of the people who has meant the most to him, and once again it has been because of Vengeance.

Anders knows it is time to banish the demon within him, but for now all he can do is mourn.


	69. Blanket Hog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP getting annoyed at each other because one person is accusing the other of being a blanket hog.

Fenris twitched as he was poked but didn’t come out of his cocoon of blankets. He did however turn his head slightly to glare at Anders. “What?”

“You’re doing it again.” Anders told him, looking vaguely annoyed and shivering slightly. “Share the blankets.”

“No, they’re mine.” Fenris pulled his cocoon tighter around himself and glared at Anders, daring him to do something about it.

He growled in annoyance when Anders started to pull at the blankets, trying to unravel all his hard work. “You’re going to share elf.”

“In your dreams mage.”


	70. Hierarchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP in a social hierarchy, where Person A is of a lower class (servant, etc.) and Person B is of a higher class. In a chance encounter, they have an instant spark, even though it is against the customs.

There was only one thing Anders liked about Tevinter, the freedom for mages that it offered. He could do without the blood magic, politics and slavery of the elves, and the occasional human. He hated that he had to play politics with the powerful magisters so that he could continue to practice his healing without being swooped up as a slave. Then again her was a powerful enough mage that he could probably hold his own if they did ever try.

Here he was at another such meeting, walking through the overly decadent halls, seeing too many pretty slaves, ones placed there to show off the power and good taste Magister Danarius had.

Anders was about ready to tear his hair out when he saw something out of the corner of his eye; a slave with black hair and the largest green eyes Anders had ever seen. He looked only a few years younger than Anders, possibly just into adulthood. Something about the sight of him had Anders heart speeding up in his chest and his palms going sweaty, he wanted nothing more than to go and talk to the other man and get to know him.

Danarius seemed to notice his interest and with a cold smile made an offer Anders almost didn’t refuse. “I see you have eye for Leto, he’s very talented, I could send him to your room tonight.”

Sometimes being the good guy really sucked.


	71. Cancelled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP wanting to have sex one night, but cancelled it because they heard their child’s cries. Turns out that their child is having a nightmare. They ended up calming their child down and fell asleep holding their child.

Anders growled as Fenris pushed him down on to the bed and began to rip off his clothes. There was nothing sexier than when Fenris was being dominant; growling and biting to show Anders who was boss.

Fenris was just about to go down on Anders when Einar began to cry, his voice ringing through the hallway, Leto’s quieter cry following soon after.

Within moments they were both dressed again and heading to the nursery; Anders scooped up Einar and Fenris picked up Leto. The babes calmed almost immediately, though they were still crying a little. 

They both sat down on the couch they had moved into the nursery and Fenris began to sing for the babies. Eventually the boys fell asleep and Anders and Fenris did too not long after, the babies still in their arms.


	72. Lullaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine person A of your OTP a ghost singing a lullaby to person B every night.

He couldn’t move on, not when the one he loved was still hurting so much.

Anders hovered over Fenris, reaching out to pet his hair though he could not feel it now, there was only the remembrance of how silky the strands had been under his finger tips.

He could see Fenris begin to shudder as the cold that always followed Anders began to settle in the room.

‘I’m sorry love’

Anders drifted away, far enough that Fenris could warm up again, but never so far as to lose sight of the man.

As Fenris’ slowly stopped shivering, Anders moved just close enough that he could see the movements of Fenris’ eyelids as he dreamed. Slowly he began to sing to him, a lullaby he remembered from his own childhood.

His heart broke as he watched a tear slide down Fenris cheek.

‘I’ll always be here’


	73. Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP visiting the same spot the had met each other for the first time.

They fell back against the wall of the nearest building, their lips locked in a desperate kiss. Anders had his hands under Fenris’ ass and was holding him up partially, Fenris legs wrapped around his waist.

When they heard a squeak from nearby they both looked up to see a dark haired elf staring at them wide eyed, she blushed darkly and hurried on when they both glared at her.

"Hey we’re in the Alianage, I think this is where we first met, rather the building Hawke, myself, Varric, and Bethany came out of, and over there is where you ripped some guys heart out." Anders said enthusiastically.

Fenris merely raised an eyebrow and ground his body down against Anders. “Then we should celebrate." Anything to get the mage to stop talking and start fucking him.

"Yessir." Anders replied enthusiastically.


	74. Bottom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Person A of your OTP touching Person B’s butt in public

The first time he felt it Fenris dismissed it as nothing more than an accidental brush. The second time it seemed more assertive. By the third time Fenris was positive it was not an accident and decided it was time to do something about it. 

The next time they stopped, Fenris lagged behind slightly and when the cause of his annoyance did so as well he turned and glared at him.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Anders blinked at him innocently. “What do you mean?"

Fenris’ glare deepened. “You know exactly what I mean. You have been touching me. My… bottom."

"But it’s such a nice bottom." Anders said as he slowly advanced toward Fenris, trapping him against the wall of the nearest building. “And I like to touch it."

If Fenris had wanted to he could have escaped from the Anders, but he liked the attention the mage gave him, even though he would never let Anders know that.


	75. Cold Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP climbing into bed together and Person A complaining about how cold Person B’s feet are. Person B then proceeds to rub them on Person A, much to their dismay.

Anders was more than ready to just curl up in bed and sleep like the dead. He was just falling asleep when a yelp was suddenly pulled from him as Fenris’ icy feet made contact with his legs. “Fenris!"

The little bastard didn’t even have the decency to look guilty. Instead he smirked and moved his feet up and on to Anders back causing him to yelp again. Damn flexible elf!

"You’re feet are like ice!"

"Only for a little while longer." Fenris smirked and went to move his feet again, seeking another warm spot apparently.

Anders tried to grab them but let out a shriek as the settled over his privates. “Are you trying to make them fall off!?"

Fenris only grinned and moved his feet downward and then rolled on to Anders. “I am sure I can warm us both up."

It was hard for Anders to turn down that offer, “Fine but you had better make it up to me."

Accepting the challenge Fenris slid down Anders body and definitely more than made up for the cold feet.


	76. Sandcastles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP taking their kids to the beach and building sand castles and splashing in the waves.

The beach was lovely this time of year. It was the height of the summer and with the heat and the sunshine there was no better time to spend in and around the water.

It was also Leto and Einar’s first time at the beach.

Anders smiled as he helped Leto build his sand castle while Fenris took a much more curious Einar out into the water. It was adorable how he held Einar against his chest and slowly walked in so that their son could see that the water was safe.

Leto seemed to have no interest in the water at this time and was content to continue playing in the sand. Both Anders and Fenris knew that when he was ready to he would ask to be brought to the water. For now Anders was happy to help him build his castle and listen as he told him what everything was and where every one would sleep.

Behind him he heard Einar’s excited giggle and splashing as he finally made it into the water.

There truly was no better way to spend a hot summer’s day than at the beach with the three people he loved most.


	77. Fashion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Person A helping out a reluctant Person B with their rather questionable taste in fashion

"Feathers Fenris. It has to be feather!" Anders exclaimed as he walked into the store, cooing and rubbing his face on a black jacket with feathered collar and cuffs. "So soft and mysterious."

Fenris could not help but roll his eyes. When Hawke had asked him to make sure Anders picked something suitable for the party he knew that it would not be easy. He did anticipate this though; Anders not only had horrible taste in clothes but was obsessed with feathers. “No Anders, that looks like they gathered up the remain of birds that were found on the ground and glued it on a already horrible jacket.”

Anders let our a gasp of horror. “How can you say that before such beauty?” He stroked the jacket once more before letting out an excited cry and moving on to a different, even more tacky feathered coat; this one in all white.

Fenris was beginning to think he should have allowed Isabela to go shopping with Anders instead. At least half-naked would not have been as offensive as the horrors Anders was practically purring over. Then again with Fenris’ luck the only clothes Anders would have been wearing would have been feathers.

Rubbing his temple he followed after Anders intent of getting the least objectionable piece of clothing possible.


	78. Daylight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Person B of your OTP feels insecure about how they look while trying on new clothes. Person A then puts their arms around Person B’s waist and tells them how beautiful they are.

"No, I’m not coming out."

Fenris sighed and buried his face in his hands, feeling his irritation rising. “You agreed to try the suits I picked out on so long as I let you pick out one of your own.”

"But I look horrible, this doesn’t suit me at allll." The wine caused Fenris’ right eyebrow to twitch. "I’m not coming out."

"Then I see no reason to see you in the outfits you choose, we should just head home."

That had the desired effect and Anders burst out of the changing room in a crisp white suit, accented by an undershirt that matched his eyes. Fenris heart skipped a beat at the sight of him. “You look wonderful.” He said as he got up to hug him.

Anders beamed at the compliment, returning the hug. “There are still not enough feathers though.”


	79. Cold Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP waking up early on a cold winter morning. They both stay under the covers, teasing and poking each other with their cold toes.

It was rare that Anders woke up before Fenris. So rare in fact that it had only happened once since they had gotten together. Of course he had thoroughly exhausted the elf last night with very vigorous love making.

Stretching, Anders shivered and ducked back under the covers when the cold morning air hit him. Without a second thought he sent a flame into the fireplace to warm the room up.

The use of magic caused Fenris to stir and slowly open his eyes, blinking blearily at Anders.

"Good morning love, it’s as cold as a Qunari’s tit and I for one have no plans to get out of bed any times soon." Anders finished his little spiel with a big grin.

Fenris blinked at him for a moment and then with a murmur rolled over to go back to sleep.

Since he was wide awake Anders wasn’t going to allow that to happen. Feeling the need for a little revenge, Anders pressed a slightly chilled foot against Fenris’ back and was rewarded with a curse.

"Mage!"

"Wakey~ Wakey~" Was all Anders said before Fenris’ always icy feet met with a very intimate part of Anders’ anatomy causing him to yelp.

They spent the time it took for the room to warm up, poking and prodding each other with cold fingers and toes, which eventually dissolved into kissing and other more fun activities.


	80. Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Person A having had a bad week at work, so Person B tries to cook Person A dinner. Person B ends up burning it and getting frustrated, but Person A is so happy that they even tried that they end up cuddling up together with pizza and wine all night.
> 
> (As a side note; this is one of my favourites)

Fenris glared at the pot of charcoal that was all that remained of the potatoes he had been trying to boil. The chicken he had purchased was even worse off, being nearly a pile of ash left over in the pan. He could not understand where he had gone wrong. He had followed Orana’s instructions very carefully.

A scowl darkened his features and his mood blackened as much as his sorry attempt at a meal. This was what happened when he tried to do something nice for his mage. He always managed to ruin it some how.

The tips of his ears twitched slightly as he heard the sound of someone coming to the door and then slipping inside.

"Fenris!?" Fenris’ brow furrowed when he took note of the alarm in Anders voice, he was quick to make his way out of the kitchen. "Oh thank the Maker! I saw all the smoke and I was worried. What in the name of Andraste happened?"

Fenris allowed Anders to embrace him, feeling doubly annoyed that his failure had caused Anders worry, especially after the stressful week the healer was already having. It had been the reason why Fenris had decided that he was going to attempt cooking. “… I failed in my attempt to make you dinner.”

"You…" Anders pulled away to look down at him, the expression on his face somewhere between bemusement and wonder. "Really? For me?"

"I was unsuccessful." It was a hard truth, Fenris did not enjoy admitting his failures.

Anders shook his head and made his way to the kitchen, his arm around Fenris’ shoulder. “I’m sure it’s not that bad, something probably survived. Ah… or not.” Now the healer definitely looked amused and Fenris felt his face and ears go red with embarrassment. “Thank you love for trying.” He tilted Fenris face up and kissed him lightly on the lips. “A few of the food stalls are still open, why don’t we go and pick up something and then come back and just cuddle by the fire. I can even read to you if you don’t want to practice your reading.”

Fenris sighed softly at the kiss and nodded. “But not from your manifesto.” He added for safe measure.

"Not from my manifesto." Anders promised with a laugh.


	81. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine person A of your OTP being captured, and person B restrained and unable to get to them as they’re killed. Person B is shouting and crying, but to no avail.

This wasn’t how it was supposed to happen. Anders can’t even hear himself screaming as he watches Fenris body slump to the floor, blood flowing from where the dagger was dragged slowly across his neck.

They had made Anders watch as they torture Fenris first, telling him to beg for his life, The elf had stubbornly remained silent taking everything they had done to him. It was Anders who begged for them to stop,

Then laughing they had yanked Fenris head up, they had made him look at Anders as they took his life away.

'Do not give in.' They were Fenris' last words, with meaning behind them that Anders will not reflect on until much later.

Anders screamed and pulled at his restraints, his magic and Vengeance held captive by the templars’ own ‘magic’. Never had he felt so powerless in his life.

He watched as the light in Fenris’ eyes dimmed, the lyrium going out, and with one last twitch of his fingers the last bit life leaving him.

The grief and the anger provide him with power his has never felt before and he calls forth a storm to rip everything but himself and Fenris apart. Their deaths do not satisfy him though and he can feel Vengeance demanding more.

Anders does not care though, he pushes Vengeance away and cradles Fenris’ body in his arms, his screams and sobs echoing loudly in the cave though there is no one left alive to hear them.


	82. Marriage Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP meeting as little kids and swearing to each other that they’ll get married some day.

"I’m going to make you my bride some day." Small white hands took hold of equally small tanned hands; honey eyes stared deeply into moss green eyes.

There was a moment of silence as the two little boys gazed at each other. Finally the little elven boy snorted. “Boys can’t be brides.”

The human boy stomped his foot at that. “Boys and girls can be whatever they want and I want you do be my bride.”

The elven boy thought this over for a minute. “Only if I get to pick what I want to wear.”

"Okay!"


	83. Hammock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP lying in a hammock together, watching the stars under a cloudless sky.

"This is nice." Anders commented casually, his arm wrapped around Fenris’ shoulder with his lover’s head on his shoulder.

Fenris made a sound of agreement in the back of his throat, content and half asleep.

The two of them were lying in a hammock that they had strung up earlier that day. The heat that permeated Kirkwall made it hard to want to lay in a bed to sleep. As a bonus, they could see the sky perfectly from where they lay.

"It really is nice." There was a pause, "You really should fix that hole in the roof, if it rains were going to get soaked."

Fenris only grunted and pushed himself up on his elbows and kisses Anders deeply. “You talk to much.”


	84. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Person A of your OTP in the rain, looking like a lost puppy. Person B sees them, and wraps an arm around them, with an umbrella in their other hand. Person A feels a lot better.

Alone and lost. After all the years he had spent proclaiming that he was a free man, freedom itself was a terrifying thought. Freeing himself from Danarius had been his driving force for so long and now the man he had feared most in the world was dead.

Fenris barely felt the rain as he made his way through the streets of Lowtown, wandering aimlessly.

He didn’t hear the voice calling his name, and it wasn’t until he was pulled against a warm chest that he finally registered that he was no longer alone.

"You’re freezing Fenris! Let’s get you inside." It was Anders voice, filled with worry and fear. The healer had been there, he had seen everything. "I’m not going to let you die of cold on your first night as a truly free man."

He was lead down into the tunnels, to the clinic where Anders took care of him despite his feeble protests. He was stripped of his armour and clothing, wrapped in several blankets and then placed in bed with Anders curling around him.

"You’re not alone you stupid elf and if you’re lost you’ve got friends who can help guide you."

Fenris felt himself warming up at the words, he had a life now, one that was his own. Finally he could begin to live it without fear.


	85. Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Person A of your OTP making cupcakes (or some other baked good) with their young child(ren). Person B sneaks into the kitchen and begins stealing bits of batter/dough. A food fight ensues.

It was a lazy day and the twins were bored, with Anders at the clinic it was up to Fenris to entertain their children for the day. When asked what they wanted to do the twins both enthusiastically said that they wanted to bake treats for daddy.

Despite how horrible he was at anything related to cooking, Fenris found himself in the kitchen not an hour later working on making cookies with Leto and Einar. They were all covered in flour from when Einar had dropped the bag, Leto had chocolate all over his face, he had been sneaking it while Fenris was trying to get the oven going, and Einar was now happily mixing his own concoction in a small bowl Fenris had already used for the dry ingredients.

This was the scene that Anders walked in on after deciding to close up the clinic early for the day. He couldn’t help but fight back a smile as he watched a flour covered Fenris bend over to put what looked to be the first batch of cookies in the oven.

While his gorgeous elf was distracted, Anders snuck into the kitchen, kissing each twin on the forehead and making a hush motion, before grabbing a hand full of cookie dough, popping it into his mouth with a happy sigh. The cookies dough didn’t taste too bad considering Fenris’ limitations in the kitchen.

"Anders." Fenris’ warned, his back still turned. "You had better not be eating my dough."

Trust his elf to have heard him coming. “I’m only grabbing some before it gets ruined horribly.” He joked, grabbing another handful of dough. “It’s not too terrible.”

He grinned as he heard Fenris’ growl of annoyance, the elf was so cute when he was flustered. “Mage I will punish you for your insolence.”

"I’d like to see you try."

The twins squealed and ducked behind the table when Fenris jumped to his feet and started stomping toward Anders. They gasped when Anders threw a handful of cookie dough at his face.

"Mage!"

In response Anders throw another glop of dough at him, this time though Fenris grabbed what was left and threw it back at him. 

They both dove for the bowl at the same time. The ensuing food fight didn’t last long but it left the kitchen a wreck, especially after both boys got involved by using whatever food product at hand as a weapon.

Afterwards they sat together on the flour, all four of them breathless and laughing. As they regained their breath the oven dinged letting them know that the cookies were ready.

"I guess it’s time for our treat."

Despite their funny shape, and the fact that only four cookies had survived being burnt, the ones that did survive were actually fairly tasty.

"There may actually be hope for you yet." Anders said with a chuckle, for his comment he received as piece of burnt cookie to the face. Thus began the food fight all over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to write more stories with the twins, I love them so much


	86. New Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Person B of your OTP feels insecure about how they look while trying on new clothes. Person A then puts their arms around Person B’s waist and tells them how beautiful they are.

"No, I’m not coming out."

Fenris sighed and buried his face in his hands, feeling his irritation rising. “You agreed to try the suits I picked out on so long as I let you pick out one of your own.”

"But I look horrible, this doesn’t suit me at allll." The whine caused Fenris’ right eyebrow to twitch. "I’m not coming out."

"Then I see no reason to see you in the outfits you choose, we should just head home."

That had the desired effect and Anders burst out of the changing room in a crisp white suit, accented by an undershirt that matched his eyes. Fenris heart skipped a beat at the sight of him. “You look wonderful.” He said as he got up to hug him.

Anders beamed at the compliment, returning the hug. “There are still not enough feathers though.”


	87. Spinning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Person A of your OTP running up behind Person B of your OTP, picking them up and swinging them around, before setting them back down with their head against Person A’s chest. Before Person B can ask the meaning of this, Person A whispers in their ear,
> 
> "I’ve just realized I’m in love with you, and it feels fantastic."

Fenris’ ears twitched as he heard footsteps running in his direction. He was not worried though, Hawke’s reaction to whoever was coming up behind him was an amused smile. He did not however expect to be suddenly picked up up and spun around.

He couldn’t hold back the squawk of indignation that escaped him as he was manhandled. It didn’t take a genius to figure out who was spinning him around, there was only one person who would dare to grab him like that. As though the feathers that brushed against his face were not a huge indicator either.

"Mage!"

Anders only laughed and put him down gently. He still held Fenris tight against his chest. Fenris could hear Anders heart beating loudly. It was a comforting sound.

He felt Anders lean down a bit and looked up at him. Anders smiled lovingly at him and leaned down to capture Fenris’ lips in a chaste kiss. Pulling a way he pressed another kiss to the tip of Fenris’ ear, and the quietly murmured, so that only Fenris could hear. “I’m so in love with you and it feels fantastic.”

Fenris couldn’t hide his blush, and for just that moment he didn’t want to try.


	88. Wouldn’t Change a Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not an imagine your OTP but some cuteness with the twins

Anders smiled at Fenris as they lay on their sides, facing each other in bed. “When I used to dream of my life outside the circle, I never would have imagined this.”

Fenris raised an eyebrow at that. “And just what was it that you envisioned?”

"Hmmm." Anders closed his and thought about it, remembering all the dreams he’d had when he was younger. "I’d own a farm, mainly growing herbs and enough vegetables to feed my family. The house would have had at least four rooms, a nice kitchen, and a basement for me to store my herbs and food."

He couldn’t help but smile at the image that appeared in his mind. “I’d have a wife and at least two kids, maybe three, and of course lots of cats. My wife would cook great meals, or we’d take turns doing it, and I’d teach the kids about healing without magic, teach then how to defend themselves and how to tend the garden. At night once the kids were in bed, my wife and I would curl up in bed together and make love once the kids were asleep.”

Fenris said nothing right away, merely listening, it wasn’t until Anders was done speaking that he said anything. “Do you regret that you have none of that?”

Chuckling Anders pulled Fenris close, pressing his lips against the elf’s in a feathery kiss. “I wouldn’t take any of this back even if someone offered me all that and more. Especially now that’s we’ve patched all the holes in the ceiling.”

"It is less drafty in here now." Fenris admitted with a chuckle. "I cannot cook, and we have no place for a garden though."

"Don’t remind me, as much as I appreciate the effort you go through when you do try to cook, I like to live." He couldn’t hold back a laugh as Fenris kicked his shin and then pressed his cold feet against Anders thigh. "Ah! B-blasted elf with your freezing feet!"

Fenris did not look like he felt any remorse as he slowly slid his foot up further. Damn flexible elf. “You would not change any of it?”

Just as Fenris’ foot was getting to where things would get good, a shout came from down the hall and soon after two little figures came running into the room and jumped on the bed.

"Dad!"

"Papa!"

"We had bad dreams!" Einar and Leto cried as they attached themselves to himself and Fenris.

Fenris held Leto close and looked up at Anders. “You would not change anything?”

"Nothing." Anders replied, pressing a kiss to Einar’s head and rocking him to calm him down. Everything he could have ever wanted he had right here with Fenris and their sons.


	89. A Satinalia Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a 'Imagine Your OTP' but a cute Satinalia moment with Anders, Fenris and the twins

Fenris’ right eat twitched as he heard the floor boards in their room creak slightly as little feet passed over them. Even if Fenris’ hearing hadn’t been so good, the sound of the boys giggling and trying to quiet each other in loud whispers would have given them away. They hadn’t quiet leaned the art of stealth yet.

He poked Anders lightly in the ribs, smirking at the muffled sound of annoyance the man released. Fenris would never understand how he could sleep with his face in the pillow. He contemplated letting the boys wake Anders up but decided to be nice and give him forewarning.

"Love, the boys are coming." He whispered against Anders ear. "I think we should show them how to truly surprise someone." 

Anders didn’t say anything, but Fenris felt a hand squeeze his thigh in agreement. Fenris settled back on his side of the bed, feigning sleep and waited.

Eventually the two giggling boys made it to the bed. The bed dipped slightly as they climbed on to the end of it. He waited a moment as they walked a little closer, feeling the weight shift as they prepared to jump. He gave Anders a little nudge with his arm.

When the boys went to jump on them, Anders and Fenris caught them in mid air, pulling them close and peppering their faces with kisses.

Einar squirmed in his arms, crying out ‘no fair!’ As Fenris managed to get a few tickles in amongst the kisses. In Anders arms Leto giggled as Anders dealt out his own tickle punishment.

Eventually they settled down with the boys tucked in between them. “Happy Satinalia.” Anders said, giving them all kisses on the forehead.

Fenris smiled and repeated the gesture. “Happy Satinalia.”

The boys jumped up and gave them big hugs and kisses. “Happy Satinalia Daddy, Papa!”

"Let’s open presents!" Einar added after, jumping off the bed, Leto following soon after with a happy cry of ‘presents!’

Fenris smiled at Anders, sharing a kiss with his husband before slipping out of bed. “We shouldn’t keep the waiting, not unless we want a chaotic mess.”

"After presents, we have to go over to Hawke’s for dinner. Let’s leave them there for the night so that I can give you your present without threat of interruption." Anders murmured against his lips, causing Fenris to smile.

"I look forward to it."


	90. Elavator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine your OTP stuck in an elevator after they’ve had a fight.

The fight had been a large one, even by their standards. Most would have said it was a stupid thing to fight over, and Anders and Fenris likely would have agreed had they not been the ones involved in it. As it was the elevator ride was filled with tense silence between the two of them. Neither wanted to admit they were wrong about the fight they just wanted to get out and go their separate ways to work.

The elevator suddenly jerked to a stop and the lights turned off. They were in darkness for a moment before the emergency lights came off. Neither of them said anything right away, waiting for the elevator to start up again.

It took five minutes before they realized they weren’t getting out any time soon, and Anders began to panic, never having been good with small spaces. His breathing was becoming labored and sweat was beginning together on his brow.

"It is your fault we’re in this situation." Fenris said from the other side of the elevator, not bothering to look at Anders.

Anders turned to Fenris with a deadly glare. “What! You bastard! Why are you even bringing that up!?”

Fenris shrugged, looking unconcerned. “Because it is true.”

"You’re the one who refused to do what I asked!"

"Only because I was doing something else that needed doing. Did you want me to abandon one task for another. Perhaps you wished for burnt food?" Fenris asked as finally turned to face Anders. "I would have taken the garbage out when I was done."

Anders shook his head and pointed at Fenris angrily. “We didn’t have time for you to do it after. We were going to be late for work. Of all the days for you to decide to actually eat breakfast.”

Fenris raised an eyebrow. “That hardly matters now does it? You could have brought it out, or it could have been left until we returned.”

"I was doing my hai-" Anders stopped, looking annoyed. "You’re just trying to distract me aren’t you?"

"Perhaps, though that doesn’t change the fact though." Now Fenris was looking at Anders, clearly amused.

Anders growled and shoved Fenris against the wall he was leaning against the wall. “Sometimes I don’t know whether to kill you or kiss you.”

Fenris smirked. “I would prefer the second personally.”

"I bet you would." Just as Anders was about to lean in and kiss him, the elevator lights turned back on and the elevator began moving.

They pulled away from each other before the doors opened, sharing a look and reaching over to press the button to their flower at the same time. They were already late for work, may as well call in sick and make a day out of make-up sex.


	91. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Imagine Person A of your otp being sick and taking a nap, Person B goes into their room to “check” thinking Person A is sleeping, Person B starts to hum and when they’re about to leave, Person A whispers, “wait, that was nice,” and smiles

Anders hadn’t wanted to get dragged along on another mission with Hawke, but given that it was to the Bone Pit and the men there were always being attacked by beasts and in need of healing, he had agreed with some resignation.

He had nothing against the Bone Pit of course; except for maybe the undead, giant spiders, oh and dragons. The reason Anders was hesitant to go was due to the fact that Fenris had taken ill a few days before and was still recovering.

While what Fenris really needed now was rest, that didn’t mean Anders didn’t want to be there every moment to make sure that his lover didn’t need anything and wasn’t in pain. He also needed to make sure that Fenris ate enough to help him heal but not so much that he would just throw it up like he had been since becoming ill.

Last night had been a particularly bad night with Fenris not being able to keep anything down and keeping both of them awake with fevered dreams. When Anders had left this morning, Fenris had finally been sleeping deeply due to sheer exhaustion. Anders had left a few potions at his bed side with clear instructions to drink them as well as plenty of water, which he had left in a pitcher by the potions along with some bread for Fenris to try and nibble at.

Now, at the end of the day Anders was hurrying home, anxious to return to the manor to check on Fenris.

He wasn’t surprised by how quiet it was when he walked in, Fenris wasn’t loud to begin with and he had been like the dead since becoming sick. Hurrying upstairs Anders tried to keep quiet as he made his way into the bedroom, which was surprisingly warm thanks to the fire burning in the hearth.

Mildly surprised at that, Anders went over to where he could see Fenris cocooned on the bed. Sitting down next to him he pressed a gentle hand to his elf’s forehead, noting that it was still warm but not as warm as it had been when he had left that morning.

Looking over at the bed side stand, he noticed that all the potions had been taken and that most of the bread was gone, a promising sign.

Smiling he bent over and pressed a kiss to Fenris’ forehead, before sitting back up. Unconsciously he began to pet Fenris’ hair and hum a song that he recalled the melody of from his childhood.

Eventually realizing what he was doing, he stopped and got up to go and make Fenris some broth and then perhaps to wash and change. He was stopped however by a hand on his wrist.

"Don’t go, I… enjoyed that." Fenris’ voice was a little croaky still and fuzzy with sleep.

Anders looked over at him, watching as Fenris tried to blink the sleep out of his eyes. “Alright, but you have to let me up eventually so we can both eat.”

With that he threw off his jacket and crawled into bed, pulling Fenris into his arms and beginning to hum again until not only Fenris was asleep but Anders himself.


End file.
